Una Nueva Familia
by NightGlider
Summary: La Chispa Suprema no se a perdido. El "disuelto" Sector Siete aun posee su poder, pero nadie imaginaba que estubiera dentro del cuerpo de una chica. Los Autobots deben encontrarla y protegerla del inminente ataque de los Decepticons. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la tengo en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de transcribirla. Espero les guste. Si tengo algun error por favor diganmelo.

Disclaimer: No poseo Transformers ni pretendo hacer dinero con esta historia.

--

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 1: Secretos**

Durante los primeros días, luego de la batalla en Mision City, Samuel James Witwicky solo ansiaba que llegaran las vacaciones de verano. Sam necesitaba relajarse un poco, el estrés de los exámenes finales y las heridas que tubo de la batalla, estaban agotando su cuerpo y su mente. Mikaela estaba igual, o al menos eso parecía. El primer dia de escuela fue espantoso para Sam y Mikaela; Miles no dejaba de preguntarle a Sam porque había faltado 3 días seguidos de escuela, y porque parecía que lo hubiese arrollado un camión. Trent acosaba a Mikaela; el jugador de fútbol no había entendido la indirecta de la chica de que habían terminado, y la estaba siguiendo como si estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Pero Mikaela, cuando tuvo la oportunidad hablo con Trent, y este dejo de perseguirla, aunque le hizo entender a Sam lo molesto que estaba, no podía creer que la chica mas popular y bella de la escuela lo cambiara por ese fenómeno.

El ultimo día de clase, Sam salio aliviado de la clase. Tomo a Mikaela de la mano y salieron al estacionamiento. Allí los esperaban un camaro amarillo del año 2009 con rayas de carreras negras y una hummer de búsqueda y rescate. Sam fue directo al lado de su nuevo amigo Bumblebee.

"Como estuvo el ultimo día Sam?" pregunto Bee

"Aburrido como siempre. Que tal tu día?"

"Igual de aburrido. No tuve ninguna misión para el dia de hoy."

"Son días de paz Bee. Disfrútalos … mientras aun puedas." Comento Ratchet con un sonido metálico parecido a un suspiro.

"Porque lo dices Ratch?" pregunto inquietante Mikaela

"Optimus nos informo hace unos momentos de que 2 protoformas están entrando a la atmósfera. El esta seguro de que son Autobots, y sus señales son idénticas …" y antes de que Bumblebee pudiera terminar la oración lo corto Ratchet.

"Y eso quiere decir que son los gemelos" se estremeció Ratchet "Porque de entre todos los Autobots tenían que ser ellos?!"

"Al menos no vienen acompañados de Wheeljack" dijo Bee riéndose

"Ni siquiera me lo menciones" los adolescentes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro al no entender nada.

"Okay, será mejor que nos vayamos partiendo" dijo Sam montándose en el asiento del piloto de Bee. Mikaela fue hacia la puerta del piloto de Ratchet que ya estaba abierta para que la chica entrara.

"Pasare por mi casa primero a buscar algunas cosas. Nos vemos en la base" dijo lanzándole un beso a Sam por la ventanilla.

En Casa de Maggie

Maggie había seguido su vida como antes. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde el timbre de su puerta sonó. Cuando ella abrió, no había nadie, en cambio la recibió una pequeña caja en el piso. La tomo y entro a su casa. Deposito la caja en la mesa de la cocina y la observo un momento "De donde vienes?" dijo para si y comenzó a abrirla. Para su sorpresa en su interior había un pequeño chip de memoria. Como era característico en la chica, la curiosidad la embargo. Tomo el chip y se dirigió a su computadora. Para su sorpresa lo que encontró eran documentos del disuelto Sector Siete. "Quien demonios envió esto?!" pensó. Había archivos de toda clase de experimentos que habían realizado con la energía de la Chispa Suprema. Le habían dado y quitado la vida a una infinidad de maquinas. Pero lo que había visto no la había preparado para lo que encontró después. El ultimo archivo tenia el nombre de EHA 01. Cuando lo abrió, su corazón se agito y una rabia la invadió por completo. Saco el chip, y tomo su cartera y salio de su casa a toda prisa. Subió a su auto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa de Sam. Tenía que comunicar con Optimus Prime pero aun no sabía donde se encontraba su nueva base, así que se dirigió hacia donde sabía que se encontraría uno de los autobots.

Sam también le había pedido a Bee que lo llevara a casa a buscar algunas cosas. Entre ellas su Nintendo Wii ( si si ya se que se imaginan a Sam con un x box o un play, pero como a mi me gusta el Wii y no el x box y es mi historia yo asi lo digo, sorry) quería enseñarle a Bee como jugar Mario Party 8, aunque no sabría como un robot alienígena de 5 metros de altura podría jugar videojuegos. Pero no le preocupaba demasiado, ya buscaría la forma de poner a jugar Wii a Bee. Metió en su mochila ropa para 3 días. Sus padres habían salido de vieja por el fin de semana a visitar a la abuela Witwicky que estaba resfriada. Ron y Judy no se preocuparon en dejar a Sam solo, puesto que no sabían nada de sus nuevos amigos.

Sam bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo una botella de agua y la metió en su bolso. Un par de cornetazos sonaron en su patio trasero "Un momento, ya salgo Bee" dijo impaciente, y de nuevo otros dos cornetazos, "que pasara" pensó Sam, Bee estaba impaciente porque saliera. Sam salio por la puerta trasera, y para su sorpresa Bee no estaba solo. Al lado del Camaro estaba Maggie. La chica parecía muy agitada e impaciente.

"Sam! Hola, necesito que me lleven a la base, debo hablar urgentemente con Optimus Prime"

"Bueno justo íbamos para allá" exclamo Sam, y Bee abrió ambas puertas delanteras para acomodar a sus pasajeros. En el camino ninguno hablo. Sam pudo observar que la expresión de Maggie no era común en ella. Se veía enojada y nerviosa. Sam no quiso preguntarle lo que sucedía… aun no. En poco tiempo comenzaron a acercarse a los límites de la ciudad. Sam ya había estado en la base hacia poco, pero aun le costaba un poco recordase el camino, puesto que estaba en el medio de la nada. Bee comenzó a acercarse a una base militar abandonada, o al menos eso parecía. Los hangares de los aviones se veían viejos y desgastados, y los edificios alternos estaban graffiteados por vándalos. Pero nadie podría descubrir que solo era fachada, porque los hangares acomodaban a unos alienígenas gigantes. Cuando el camaro entro al territorio de la base se dirigió al hangar más grande del lugar. Las compuertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar al camaro. Dentro los recibió Ratchet. Bee dejo salir a sus pasajeros y se transformo. Sam pudo ver que habían mejorado el lugar desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Ya no era un simple hangar, esa era solo la entrada a la base subterránea.

"Maggie! Que sorpresa, a que se debe tu visita?" pregunto Ratchet

"Necesito hablar con Optimus, por favor" dijo con un tono nervioso y apresurado. Ratchet la observo por un momento y le dijo que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un pasillo y entraron a la última puerta a la izquierda. La oficina de Optimus era la vez la habitación más grande del lugar. Allí había un masivo escritorio y detrás de el estaba Optimus sentado monitoreando una gigantesca computadora.

"Optimus, la Srta. Maggie desea hablar contigo" y diciendo esto Ratchet salio de la habitación.

"Es bueno volver a verla Srta. Maggie"

"Igualmente Optimus" respondió cordialmente Maggie, y saco de su bolso el chip de memoria "Esta tarde me llego esto a mi casa. Aquí están guardados todos los archivos de los experimentos del Sector Siete."

"Ya nos hemos encargado de desactivar a todos, incluyendo a las tres de Mission City"

"No todos me temo. Falta uno, y el mas importante de todos." Dijo entregándole el chip a Optimus. Este volteo de nuevo a la computadora y lo introdujo. Había toda clase de archivos. Muchos experimentos en el cuerpo de Megatron y con la energía de la Chispa Suprema. "El ultimo archivo fue el que capto mi atención" y Optimus se dirigió directo al archivo EHA 01. Una serie de formulas e imágenes se desplazaron delante de los ópticos de Optimus. Las imágenes mostraban progresivamente el crecimiento y desarrollo de una niña de 5 años; la última foto era de la misma chica pero de 20 años. La primera foto mostraba a una niña de cabellos largos y castaños, de ojos café y sonriente. La última foto hizo que la chispa de Optimus se llenara de coraje. Mostraba a una joven de 20 años sentada en el piso recostada de una pared. La chica estaba desnuda y tenia una mirada de terror. Sus cabellos ahora eran negros como la noche y su piel era pálida, sus ojos ya no eran café, sino un azul poco humano. Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención a Optimus fue su piel. Estaba llena, desde los pies hasta el cuello de unas marcas muy familiares. Solo su cara poseía dos líneas verticales que bajaban desde sus ojos.

Los archivos explicaban que la joven había sido expuesta desde los 5 años a la energía de la Chispa Suprema. Ya dominada el poder que poseía y estaba catalogada como peligrosa. Le había dado vida a varias maquinas para poder escapar, pero sin éxito. Todas las maquinas habían sido desactivadas, a excepción de una laptop Apple Mackintosh. La chica protegía a ese mech con su vida, y nunca dejo que lo desactivaran. Lo último que decía el archivo de la chica es que hacia 2 días había escapado de la base del Sector Siete. Finalmente Optimus hablo.

"Debemos recuperar a la chica. Si en verdad tiene la energía de la chispa los Decepticons pueden estar detrás de ella."

"No entiendo como pudieron hacerle eso a una niña…" dijo Maggie

"Supongo que en algún momento pensaron que iban a perder el poder de la Chispa y quisieron tener una garantía de su poder."

En un callejón de la ciudad, una chica estaba escondiéndose detrás de unos botes de basura. A su lado había un extraño ser. De la mitad del tamaño de ella, un mech de ojos azules estaba a su lado. La observaba con preocupación; la chica no había comido ni bebido nada desde hacia dos días y comenzaba a parecer cansada. La chica lo observo y con una sonrisa le dijo "No te preocupes por mi Mac, sabes que no necesito comer ni beber nada"

"Pero no puedes estar dependiendo de la energía, te agotaras demasiado" pero la chica no lo escucho, pues se quedo completamente dormida. Era momento de que Mac cuidara de ella; el mech sentía un profundo lazo con ella, puesto que fue ella quien le dio la vida y lo había protegido siempre de los hombres del Sector Siete, que siempre trataron de desactivarlo. Mac sabia de la existencia de los Autobots, y tenia que buscar la manera de contactarse con ellos. Sabia que su amiga estaría a salvo con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mi

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mí. Lamento de ante mano los errores que pueda tener. Y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic.

Disclaimer: No poseo Transformers ni hago dinero con esta historia.

000000000000

Una Nueva Familia

Capitulo 2: Comienza la Búsqueda

Cuando Optimus salio de la oficina junto con Maggie se lo veía sombrío. Los Humanos no podían darse cuenta, pero a la vista de los demás mechs la brillante pintura de las flamas del líder se veían opacas. Ironhide y Ratchet estaban en el rec room. Ambos se veían sumergidos en una conversación en Cibertronian, mientras que Bumblebee, Sam y Mikaela estaban en una de las esquinas donde había un proyector gigante. Bee había conectado el wii y Sam estaba enseñándolo a jugar. Mikaela estaba tirada en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, viendo al pobre scout tratando de jugar. Sus masivas manos no podían sostener muy bien los controles, pero lo que hacia reír a los chicos fue verlo moverse de un lado para el otro y desesperándose al no poder guiar bien a su personaje. Ver a los jóvenes hizo sonreír a Optimus. Aun había alegría entre ellos, incluso luego de haber perdido a Jazz. El hubiese dado cualquier cosa para verlo vivo y disfrutando de su nuevo hogar en la tierra.

Ironhide y Ratchet vieron acercarse a su líder. Sabían que tenía importantes noticias que darles por la expresión de su rostro.

"Las 2 protoformas aterrizaran al norte de aquí dentro de poco. Partiremos a las 19 horas"

"Optimus…" Ironhide quería saber sobre la visita de Maggie y porque su amigo se había puesto así.

"Queremos saber que ocurrió" termino de decir Ratchet luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Con un suspiro metálico Optimus comenzó a hablar. Les explico lo que vio y lo que le había contado Maggie. "Sabia que los del Sector Siete ocultaban algo…" exclamo Ironhide enfadado.

"Tranquilo Ironhide. En la mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de la chica. Hoy le daremos la bienvenida a nuestros compañeros" dijo Optimus.

"Por Primus, ojala no sean los gemelos" exclamo Ratchet moviendo la cabeza "Esos 2 me darán demasiados problemas."

"Nos darán, querrás decir" interrumpió el especialista en armas.

00000000000000000000

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y Mac sabia que debía comunicarse rápido con los Autobots. El sabia de ellos gracias al mismo Sector Siete, o mejor dicho gracias a su amigo Simmons. Este era el único humano que los había ayudado. Fue el quien le había proporcionado todos los artefactos para que la chica pudiera escapar. Había un profundo respeto del mech hacia el agente. Se conecto a la world Wide web para buscar alguna información que los pudiera guiar hacia los autobots. En un blog habían personas que se quejaban de haber sentido extraños temblores en Tranquility. Sabía que eso lo podría llevar a ellos. Despertó suavemente a la chica; ella se veía más cansada de lo habitual y más pálida que antes; pero el extraño brillo de sus ojos aun seguía presente.

"Vamos debemos partir ahora que a oscurecido, encontré una pista que nos puede guiar a los Autobots." Y tomo la mano de la chica para ayudarla a levantar.

"Que pudiste encontrar?"

"Se reportaron extraños sismos en Tranquility. Tal vez estando allá puedan seguir la señal de nuestra energía"

"Y también podemos ser blanco para los demás, recuerda que el Señor Simmons dijo que no todos habían sido terminados"

"Debemos tomar ese riesgo si queremos liberarnos del S-7 de una vez"

"…Puede que tengas razón Mac" dijo con un tono nervioso en su voz "Tu crees que los Autobots no vayan a hacerme experimentos? Ya sabes, por tener la energía de esa cosa por la que lucharon a muerte…"

"No te preocupes no te harán daño, yo vi como el S-7 había atrapado a uno de ellos, aquel día que tuvieron la batalla, y el no les hizo daño cuando lo liberaron, y estaban comenzando a torturarlo." Le dijo sonriendo entre las placas metálicas de su rostro "Además, yo soy tu guardián, y no dejare que nada te suceda" transformando su brazo derecho en un pequeño cañón de láser.

La chica comenzó a reír "Ay Mac… gracias, pero dudo mucho de que puedas contra ellos, eres muy pequeño y ellos tienen armas mas poderosas."

"Oye! Yo solo puedo con cualquiera de ellos!" también sonriendo "Es bueno oírte reír de nuevo"

"Bueno vayamos a Tranquility. Y gracias…" dándole un beso en la frente metálica de su guardia. Mac luego se transformo en su modo alterno y la chica lo tomo entre sus brazos. Salio del callejón. Una pareja que pasaba por allí observaron curiosos a la extraña chica con los tatuajes. Al verlos ella salio corriendo en busca de un medio de transporte que la pudiera llevar a Tranquility sin llamar demasiado la atención. Unos minutos después encontraron estacionada fuera de un bar una motocicleta. Se subió rápidamente, pero había olvidado que no sabía como conducirla.

"Mac entra a la red y busca las instrucciones de esto"

"Enseguida" dijo una voz metálica salida de la laptop. "Ya lo tengo"

"Okay, prepárate, me conectare contigo" Y una luz tenue comenzó a emanar de los ojos de la chica, coloco sus manos encima de Mac y se conecto con su chispa. Hacia algún tiempo había descubierto ese poder. Podía comunicarse mentalmente con su guardián, y el podía pasarle sus conocimientos. Así fue como ella descubrió todo sobre el mundo fuera del S-7. Cuando termino la conexión, ya sabía como manejar la motocicleta. Como no tenia la llave cambio algunos cables y la hizo encender. Coloco al mech en sus piernas y le ordeno que se transformara a su modo humanoide. Debía sujetarse bien si no quería caerse. La chica acelero lo mas que pudo y salieron al camino.

Las personas de aquel lugar veían como una chica iba a toda velocidad en una motocicleta y en sus piernas lo que parecía un niño disfrazado. Pero nadie le tomo importancia. Solo un Saleen blanco y negro con el sello de la policía los vio con entusiasmo. El Saleen comenzó a seguirlos sin que ellos pedirán notarlo. Por fin algo de emoción para Barricade luego de la caída de Megatron. Había reconocido las marcas de la piel de la chica. El había pensado que la Chispa Suprema se había perdido, entonces porque esa chica emanaba tal energía? Debía averiguar que estaba pasando. Si la energía de la Chispa aun estaba presente entonces podría revivir a Megatron y así Starscream no tendría que tomar el puesto de líder. Barricade odiaba a ese seeker…

00000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente ya los gemelos le habían jugado una broma al pobre Ironhide. Mientras este se recargaba entraron a su habitación y lo pintaron todo de un verde manzana y habían soldado a la punta de sus cañones unas flores rosadas gigantes. Cuando despertó y se vio salio a cazar a los gemelos. No había terminado de salir el sol y ya ambos estaban metidos de cabeza en la sala médica de Ratchet, ambos inconcientes.

"Por Primus! Como lograron ponerte eso?" le pregunto Ratchet al viejo mech que estaba murmurando cosas en cibertronian.

"No tengo idea, pero me encargué de ellos" en ese momento entro Optimus a la sala y quedo atónito al ver a su especialista en armas que parecía una flor gigante. El líder no pudo evitar reírse. "veo que a ti también te hizo mucha gracia" termino Ironhide saliendo de allí.

"Ratchet, necesito a Sunstreaker y a Sideswipe listos lo mas pronto posible, debemos salir a buscar a la chica y tal vez nos encontremos con algunos Decepticons… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" termino diciendo.

"No te preocupes Prime, estarán listo en hora y media. Ironhide no les hizo tanto daño como el quería" dijo riéndose.

00000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la superficie de la luna dos mechs hablaban impacientemente. Thundercraker y Skywarp esperaban las próximas órdenes de Starscream. El les había dicho que lo esperaran en aquel aburrido asteroide mientras que el buscaba mas refuerzos. Les había dicho que traería a Soundwave, pero ellos no estaban tan seguros si el mech lo iba a obedecer, ya que era el aliado más fiel a Megatron.

"Oye TC, bajemos al planeta de esas criaturas orgánicas y aplastemos a unos cuantos"

"Debemos esperar a las ordenes de nuestro líder 'Warp"

"Ah! Vamos no se enterara, matemos a unas cuantas de esas bolsas de carne. Estar aquí esperando hará que se fundan mis procesadores del aburrimiento!"

"Planeas desobedecer mis ordenes Skywarp?!" Dijo una voz detrás de el. Starscream había llegado con Soundwave.

"Claro que no… Lord Starscream"

"Bien, ahora podremos poner en marcha mi plan para acabar con esos Autobots de una vez por todas" dijo Starscream con una mórbida sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers

A/N: de nuevo muchismas gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews, me alegran la vida aburrida que tengo XD espero les guste este capitulo, me tomo algun tiempo hacer que quedara bien.

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 3: Persecución y rescate.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Se que fuiste tu quien la dejo escapar"

"Ya no podíamos tenerla aquí"

"Es demasiado peligrosa para que este en la ciudad"

"Ella sabe perfectamente como controlarse"

"Hm" Tom Banachek discutía con el agente Simmons

"No vas a poder encontrarla"

"Eso ya lo veremos, Simmons" y Banachek salio de la habitación donde se encontraban. Simmons aprovecho el momento para comunicarse con Mac. El pequeño mech había modificado el teléfono celular del agente para que pudieran comunicarse entre si.

"Aquí Simmons, me escuchas?"

"Te escucho, aquí Mac, que ocurre agente?" respondió el mech con cierta distorsión en su voz.

"Hacia a donde se dirigen?"

"Vamos camino a Tranquility City. Hay algún inconveniente?"

"Si. Tom se dirige hacia ustedes, esta rastreando la señal de tu chispa." No hubo respuestas del mech "Como se encuentra la chica?"

"Por los momentos esta un poco débil, pero bien."

"Como se están yendo a Tranquility?"

"En motocicleta"

"Antes de llegar a Tranquility cambien de vehiculo, Banachek ya debe saber en que tipo de vehiculo andan." Hubo una pausa por unos segundos "Cuando se encuentren con los Autobots, dile a Optimus que iré a darles una pequeña visita"

"No creo que sea una buena idea agente Simmons" Respondió Mac. "Luego de lo que le hicieron a uno de ellos en la base del S-7 dudo que quieran hablar con usted"

"Lo se, pero deben escucharme si van a protegerla"

"Les advertiré de su llegada"

"Bien, Simmons fuera"

La chica había conducido toda la noche y toda la mañana. Esto la había agotado en gran manera. Pero sabía que debían llegar pronto a la ciudad. El señor Simmons les había dicho que ya los seguía el S-7 y debían tener cuidado. Ya estaba harta de estar toda su vida encerrada en un calabozo sin ver el sol. No era exactamente un calabozo, pero ella así lo veía. Se sentía tan bien recibir los primeros rayos de sol en el rostro. Había olvidado como era el mundo fuera del S-7. Toda su vida había estado sola, sin nadie que la amara o siquiera la escuchara. No confiaba más en los humanos. Las maquinas habían sido su vida, su mundo. Solo sentía respeto por el agente Simmons, ya que fue el único humano que mostró cierta compasión hacia ella. Cerca del medio día ya habían llegado a los límites de Tranquility. Era una ciudad muy bonita, al menos de lo que ella conocía del mundo. Se detuvieron en una estación de servicio para descansar y tal vez comer algo. Había dado gracias que el agente Simmons le había dado algo de dinero. Dejo la motocicleta estacionada y se dirigió hacia el local, tenia que comprar algo de beber por lo menos. Cuando entro el chico del mostrador se le quedo viendo, era demasiado extraño ver a una chica toda tatuada solo con un pequeño vestido azul, zapatillas blancas y una laptop en sus brazos; le pareció raro que ni llevara bolso.

"Puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunto viendo que la chica miraba todos los pasillos sin saber exactamente que buscaba.

"Hmmm si, quisiera un poco de agua, y tal vez algo de comer"

"Bueno acá están las botellas de agua" se dirigió hacia las neveras y tomo una para ella "Bueno para almorzar no tengo nada, pero aquí al lado hay un restaurante, allí podrás comer"

"Gracias" y saco de su bolsillo algunos billetes sin saber exactamente cuanto debía pagarle "Cuanto cuesta? Aquí tengo dinero" y le mostró los billetes al chico.

"No te preocupes, va por mi cuenta. No eres de aquí verdad?" pregunto curioso.

"…No, no soy de aquí" respondió un tanto insegura. "Bueno me tengo que ir, Gracias por el agua" y salio a prisa del local. Cuando llego a donde había dejado la motocicleta un auto de policía estaba cerca de ellos, el hombre de bigotes los observaba fijamente. Tenía una mirada extrañamente familiar y fría.

"Ese policía nos sigue desde que salimos" comento mac transformándose en su forma bipedal sin que nadie lo viera.

"Si, lo note… es uno de ellos, creo que de los malos. Algo me dice que no debemos acercarnos a el."

"Pero como vamos a contactar a los Autobots?"

"Tal vez debamos ir al centro de la ciudad, allí será mas fácil para ellos encontrarnos y ese policía no atacara donde hayan tantas personas" Mac se había quedado observando el rostro de la chica. Era un buen plan, pero era peligroso, sobretodo por ella, aun no había descansado desde el día anterior.

"Esta bien" dijo impaciente el pequeño mech "Pero démonos prisa, ese tipo no me gusta nada"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era medio día, y había mucho movimiento en la base de los Autobots. Optimus, Ratchet y Sunstreaker estaban monitoreando una extraña señal que se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad.

"Son 2 pequeñas señales que están en movimiento" empezó Sunny "Una parece Cibertronian, pero la otra es muy extraña, jamás había visto algo así"

"Es ella" declaro Optimus " Autobots, partiremos enseguida!" Y una extraña caravana de vehículos partió de una base militar abandonada. Los lideraba un semi azul con llamas rojas, seguido de una GMC Topkick, una Hummer de búsqueda y rescate, un Camaro del 2009 amarillo con franjas de carreras y de últimos, 2 Lamborghinis, uno rojo y uno amarillo. Ninguno de estos vehículos tenia pasajeros, solo el camaro llevaba consigo a un par de adolescentes.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El S-7 ya había encontrado la señal del mech acompañante de la chica. Estaban en el centro de Tranquility City, exactamente en un parque. Siete vehículos negros rodearon a la chica que estaba sentada en un banco. Al verse rodeada la chica trato de escapar pero la interceptaron 2 agentes. De una de las camionetas salio Tom Banachek y se dirigió a ella.

"Volverás con nosotros EHA 01"

"No me llames así, tengo nombre" dijo furiosa.

"Tu eres solo un experimento mas, y como tal serás desactivada. No volverás a acercarte a ningún humano o maquina" y diciendo esto hizo una señal a uno de los hombres que estaba al lado de ella y este saco una extraña arma y le disparo en el cuello. Enseguida la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente. En ese momento Mac se transformo a su forma bipedal, no le importaba que las personas lo vieran. Ya había una muchedumbre viendo lo que pasaba.

"Si la tocan de nuevo los mato, agentes!" grito el pequeño mech, sacando su cañón láser y apuntándolo a la cabeza de Tom. Y sin que se diera cuenta un agente detrás de el le disparo con un arma eléctrica. El pequeño mech quedo totalmente paralizado tirado en el suelo.

"De-déjenla!" trataba de moverse "No-no la to-toquen!" vio como los agentes la metían a uno de los vehículos. Angustia invadía su chispa, la iban a matar y el no podía ni moverse. Debía buscar ayuda, pero como? No podía moverse.

En las cercanías Barricade los observaba. Sabia que los Autobots estaban por llegar, quería ver que pasaba, sentía curiosidad. Si la chica en verdad tenía la energía de la Chispa Suprema, entonces había esperanzas de traer de vuelta a Megatron. Pero no podía solo con los Autobots, y menos ahora que habían llegado dos más. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, debía esperar a Starscream y los refuerzos que trajera. "Ojala traiga a Soundwave" pensó, ya que este era el Decepticon mas leal a Megatron. No le diría nada a Starscream, seguiría sus órdenes hasta que tuviera en su poder a la chica y junto con Soundwave traer a su verdadero líder de vuelta.

La caravana de vehículos negros del S-7 ya estaba yéndose, dejando a Mac en el suelo. Ya no les importaba el pequeño mech, solo la chica. A toda velocidad se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando Mac quedo solo pudo escuchar el motor de un vehiculo grande. Varios autos extraños se acercaron al mech que aun estaba paralizado. Iban liderados por un semi rojo y azul. Pero el que se acerco a el fue un lujoso camaro amarillo, y de el salio un chico.

"Estas bien?" le pregunto Sam

"Si estoy bien, vayan por ella, el S-7 quiere matarla!" escuchando las palabras de Mac, Optimus fue en dirección de la chica. Ordeno a Bumblebee que cuidara de nuevo mech hasta que ellos recuperaran a la chica.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a los vehículos del S-7. Estaban en una de las vías alternas de la ciudad. Había tomado una de las vías más desiertas, no habían autos pasando por allí.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe" llamo Optimus por el comlink "Adelántense y cierren el camino, no los dejen pasar"

"Si señor!" respondieron

Tom Banachek vio como pasaban 2 lamborghinis a toda velocidad y unos pocos metros adelante se detuvieron, cerrándoles el paso por completo. Los vehículos del S-7 se tuvieron que detener para no estrellarse contra los 2 autobots. Trataron de escapar dando la vuelta en otra dirección pero ya los demás mechs los tenían rodeados. Todos se habían trasformado y apuntaban sus armas a los vehículos.

"Dejen salir a la chica" ordeno Optimus, en ese momento salio Tom de uno de los vehículos.

"Me temo que no será posible. Ustedes no tienen ningún poder sobre nosotros o ella. Es una humana o no robot" dijo amargamente el agente.

"En eso esta equivocado agente. Ahora ella estará a nuestro cuidado. Autobots quítenles las armas" y con esto los agentes que ya estaban fuera de sus vehículos quedaron totalmente desarmados, gracias a los gemelos y al especialista en armas.

"Optimus, mis sensores indican que la chica esta inconsciente y sus signos vitales están decayendo peligrosamente" dijo Ratchet "Tengo que llevarla inmediatamente a la base" y saco a la chica cuidadosamente de uno de los vehículos. Sus ópticos se quedaron fijos en la chica. Estaba pálida, baja en peso, pero los símbolos fue lo que llamo mas la atención del medico. Luego se acerco a Optimus y se la dio. "Coloca con cuidado dentro de mi, partiré enseguida a la base" luego se transformo y la chica fue introducida dentro de la hummer.

"Esto no se quedara asi señor Prime" exclamo Tom

"Estaremos esperándolos, señor Banachek" finalizo Optimus "Autobots, nos regresaremos a la base de inmediato"

* * *

A/N II: Los signos vitales de la chica decaen ya que ha estado 3 dias sin comer y con los sedantes que le administraron, sus organos comienzan a fallar. En el siguiente capitulo volvera alguien!!


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo muchisimas gracias por los reviews, ustedes son maravillosos.

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 4: Una Segunda Oportunidad**

En la sala médica de Ratchet todo estaba tranquilo. Había podido estabilizar a la chica luego de que los agentes le administraron los poderosos sedantes. Estaba débil y pálida. La chica mostraba signos de haber sufrido de malnutrición. No tenía la altura promedio de una chica de 20 años. Quien sabe de cuanto más habrá sido privada. Ratchet estaba molesto. Para los Autobots la vida es muy preciada, y la de un joven mas aun. Su raza se estaba extinguiendo y saber de esta chica y por lo que había pasado ponía de muy mal humor al medico.

_'Como sigue la chica Ratchet?'_ pregunto Optimus por el comlink

_'Esta estable, pero bastante débil'_

_'El nuevo mech sigue allí?'_

_'Si, no se a apartado de ella'_ observando al pequeño mech que estaba sentado en la cama al lado de la chica que estaba dormida.

_'Debo hablar con el, mándalo a mi oficina por favor'_

'_No creo que vaya a separarse de ella Optimus, es bastante obstinado.'_

_'Entonces estaré allí en un momento'_ termino la comunicación y salio de su oficina para encontrarse con Mac. Cuando entro a la sala Ratchet estaba sentado frente a una computadora. Y Mac y la chica estaban en una pequeña cama al otro lado de la habitación.

"Tu debes ser Optimus Prime" dijo Mac al ver que este se acercaba a ellos.

"Así es, soy el Líder de los Autobots. Cual es tu denominación?"

"Mac" el pequeño mech veía a Optimus a los ópticos. "Veníamos a verte." No hubo respuesta del líder "Temíamos que el S-7 nos matara, o peor aun nos dejaran encerrados para toda la vida." Optimus se sentó en una de las grandes sillas de Ratchet para estar mas al nivel de Mac.

"El S-7 la llamaba EHA 01. No creo que sea su verdadero nombre"

"El S-7 la llamo EHA 01 o Experimento Humano Ariel 01. Ella me contó que su madre le escogió el nombre de Ariel. También me dijo que ya no recordaba su rostro y nunca conoció a su padre. Ha pasado por mucho. Ella me dio la vida y siempre a cuidado de mi. Ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ella." Mac observaba a Ariel fijamente. "No sabemos porque el S-7 la tomo para hacer experimentos; sabes? ella ha sido la única que a sobrevivido a la exposición de la energía del cubo por tantos años. No estoy seguro a cuantos niños habrán sacrificado para obtener el poder de esa cosa en un humano" Optimus estaba sombrío, jamás habría imaginado que los humanos llegasen a ser tan crueles. La maldad en el universo no tenia limites. El solo ahora deseaba proteger a Ariel. No quería que sufriera mas desgracias.

"Ambos son bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros. Los protegeremos del S-7"

"Gracias Optimus" y este le sonrió, cuando iba a salir Mac agrego "Optimus?"

"Si Mac"

"Me pidieron que te avisara de que alguien vendrá a hablar contigo, pero quería garantizar su seguridad primero"

"Y esa persona es?"

"El agente Simmons. Necesita hablar contigo de Ariel. No deben agredirlo, el ha sido el único que nos a ayudado"

"Te garantizo su seguridad, ninguno le hará nada al agente Simmons." Dijo Optimus "Sin embargo, si el agente viene con otras intenciones que no sean las de conversar, entonces tomaremos medida contra el"

"Te aseguro que solo será para conversar"

"Muy bien, haré saber a los demás de su visita" y con esto el líder salio de la sala.

Mac estaba preocupado. Ariel estaba débil, y no mostraba signos de despertar en un día o dos. Ratchet le hizo saber de que ella se encontraba bien. Y dejo que el pequeño mech se quedara a su lado.

Paso un día entero desde que Ariel y Mac llegaron a la base de los Autobots. El pequeño mech ya había conocido a todos los que se encontraban allí. Se había vuelto buen amigo de Bumblebee. El scout le había contado muchas cosas de ellos. De cómo habían dejado Cibertron y de su lucha en la tierra por la Chispa Suprema. También le hablo de Megatron y de los Decepticons. Por lo que le había dicho de estos, tenia que tener mucho cuidado con Ariel, ya que si se enteraban del poder de la chica, no dudarían de apoderarse de ella. Ella aun no despertaba, y Mac casi no se separaba de su cama. Ratchet ya le había asegurado muchas veces de que Ariel estaba bien, solo cansada y débil; debía dejarla descansar todo lo que su cuerpo necesitara. Pero aun así el estaba preocupado, jamás había visto así a su amiga.

Ariel tenía un sueño muy extraño. Un mech inmenso de brillantes ojos rojos y con extrañas alas la tomaba en su mano y la apretaba fuertemente. Le costaba mucho respirar. Luego desaparecía y se encontraba bajo el agua. En el fondo podía ver varios cuerpos gigantes; unos destrozados. Una fuerza extraña la atraía hacia ellos. No podía moverse, no podía respirar; no quería ir hacia ellos. Gritaba pero su voz no salía de su garganta, quería llorar pero no podía. Luego una mano metálica la tomo de la cintura y la saco del agua. No podía ver bien el rostro del mech que la había salvado, solo pudo distinguir que el mech cubría sus ópticos con un visor muy brillante. Este le sonrió y le dijo algo pero ella no lo pudo entender. Una luz muy brillante la saco de su sueño. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

"Bienvenida" escucho la chica decir hacia su derecha. No podía distinguir quien era, la luz era demasiado fuerte. "Oh lo lamento" y las luces disminuyeron. Pudo ver el rostro de un mech, le estaba sonriendo. "Mi nombre es Ratchet, has estado en nuestra base por 2 días, como te sientes?"

"Algo mareada" dijo tratando de sentarse "En donde esta Mac?"

"Esta con Bumblebee. No se a separado de ti, salvo por un par de ocasiones."

"Se encuentra bien? No esta herido?"

"No, el esta bien" Ratchet escaneo a la chica. "Bueno, puedes levantarte poco a poco, si te sientes mareada te quedas recostada. Me gustaría mantenerte observada por un día mas, pero cuando lo desees puedes salir a conocer a los demás"

Ariel comenzó a levantarse. Su cuerpo parecía pesado, pero no se mareo. Vio a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una enorme sala médica. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan grande. Había una serie de mesones inmensos, ella presumía que al ser una sala medica esas mesas serian camas para los mechs. Su vista se detuvo al ver que en la ultima de aquellas camas había un mech mas pequeño que Ratchet.

"Su nombre era Jazz" le contó Ratchet "Murió en la batalla que tuvimos en Mission City" se podía escuchar el dolor en la voz metálica del medico "Pase un tiempo reparándolo, pero fue imposible revivir su chispa"

"Era tu familia?" pregunto curiosa Ariel.

Ratchet la miro "Todos los Autobots somos como una familia, supongo que si, el era parte de nuestra familia" contesto con una triste sonrisa. "Bien, será mejor que busquemos a tu amigo, o vendrá de nuevo y preguntara por enésima vez si estarás bien." Y le ofreció su mano a la chica para que esta subiera. Subió sin dudarlo y se agarro del pulgar para no caerse. Jamás había estado tan alto del suelo. Era emocionante ver lo alto que estaba y lo diferente que se veían las cosas desde allá arriba. Salieron de la sala a un enorme pasillo, cuando doblaron una de las esquinas la chica vio a 2 mechs hablando y riéndose frente a una puerta.

"Que demonios están planeando ahora?!" pregunto enfadado Ratchet

"No estamos planeando nada Hatchet" replico Sideswipe riéndose.

"Cierto! Vemos lo que planeamos" comento Sunstreaker. En ese momento se escucho los rugidos furiosos de Ironhide. Y los gemelos salieron corriendo.

"Que ocurre?" pregunto la chica

"De nuevo esos 2 le jugaron una broma al viejo Ironhide, será mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás verlo enojado" comenzó a reírse Ratchet dirigiéndose al rec room. Cuando entraron Ariel se dio cuenta de lo realmente grande que era aquel lugar, no se comparaba con la base del S-7. En la sala se encontraban, en un sofá gigante los gemelos. "a ellos ya los conoces" dijo aserrándose para presentarle la chica a los gemelos. "Deberían dejar a Ironhide tranquilo. Estoy comenzando a pensar que a ustedes les gusta estar en mi med bay."

"Ah vamos Hatchet, son solo pequeñas bromas" comenzó a decir Sunstreaker "Veo que la linda señorita ya despertó" dijo con tono de Don Juan y la hizo sonreír.

"Mi nombre es Ariel"

"Yo soy Sunstreaker"

"Y yo Sideswipe" dijo el otro gemelo.

"Será mejor que salgan de aquí, el viejo Hide no tardara en encontrarlos" y un par de 'Encantado de conocerte' se escucharon mientras los gemelos se iban corriendo. En el otro extremo de la sala había un espacio para los humanos. Había un par de cómodos sofás y un televisor. Allí se encontraban Sam y Mikaela, estaban en uno de los sofás viendo una película de James Bond. Y hacia un lado, estaba Bee sentado hablando con Mac. Este se estaba riendo.

"Ariel! Ya despertaste, te sientes bien? No debería estar descansando un poco mas?" le pregunto a Ratchet que se estaba acercando.

"Estoy bien Mac" le dijo sonriendo mientras que Ratchet la colocaba de nuevo en el piso.

"Hasta aquí te dejo Ariel, debo atender unos asuntos con Optimus. Luego podrás conocerlo." Y Ratchet salio de la habitación. El pequeño mech examino a la chica de arriba abajo.

"Te dije que estoy bien Mac, en serio" luego vio a Bee que le sonreía "Hola soy Ariel"

"Un placer, soy Bumblebee"

"Lindo nombre" respondió la chica.

"Gracias" rió Bee. En eso se acercaron Sam y Mikaela a donde estaban.

"Hola yo soy Sam" pero la chica no contesto, había vuelto la cabeza para ver el piso y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sam entonces vio a Mac y recordó que le había contado de que Ariel no confiaba en los humanos por todas las cosas horribles que le habían hecho. Y antes que Sam pudiera agregar otra cosa Mikaela hablo.

"Yo soy Mikaela. Y no tienes de que preocuparte, nosotros no te haremos ningún daño" y Ariel levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

"Lo lamento, es que… es difícil, confiar en los humanos"

"Ya veras que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas" Y Mikaela pudo sacarle una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Ariel. Y lo lamento Sam" y este le sonrió.

" Seguro debes de tener hambre, quieres ir por una hamburguesa y luego un helado?" pregunto Sam alegre.

"Jamás he comido hamburguesa ni helado"

"Que!?" preguntaron ambos chicos "En serio jamás has comido helado de chocolate con sirope de chocolate, o una hamburguesa con queso?" finalizo Sam. Y la chica respondió con una negativa. "Oye Bee, pregúntale a Optimus si podemos salir a comer con Ariel" y el scout se comunico con Optimus por el comlink.

_'Bumblebee a Optimus'_

_'Aquí Optimus, que sucede Bumblebee'_

_'La chica despertó y Sam y Mikaela quieren salir a comer con ella'_

_'Pueden ir. Pero debes estar alerta por si se presenta alguna señal del S-7 o de los Decepticons. Barricade y Starscream aun están por allí y deben tener sumo cuidado.'_

_'Si Señor, Bumblebee fuera'_

Ariel se había quedado observando a Bee. No sabía porque este se había quedado quieto como si escuchara algo. Sam le había dicho que debía preguntarle a Optimus, pero no se había movido en ningún momento.

"Optimus dijo que si podíamos ir" dijo el scout.

"Que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto la chica.

"Eso se llama com link y es una manera de comunicarse sin tener que estar presente o moverse"

* * *

Era una tarde fresca para ser verano. Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad. Ariel estaba muy emocionada de poder salir. Mikaela había sido muy amable con ella. Le había prestado algo de su ropa luego de haberse duchado. Y había estado un rato hablando de cosas de chicas, como le había dejado en claro Sam a Bee y a Mac. Los mechs no tenían muy en claro a que se refería. Bumblebee se dirigía a un sitio muy bonito. Era una de esas partes de la ciudad que muy pocas personas conocían. Había un pequeño parque y en frente un pequeño restaurante. Bee se estaciono frente a este y dejo salir a los chicos. Ariel llevaba en sus brazos a su amigo Mac transformado en la laptop. Sam había ordenado hamburguesas y malteadas de chocolate. Ariel estaba fascinada. Jamás había comido algo tan delicioso. Y la malteada… la malteada era el cielo. Pero nada la preparo para el postre. Era un tazón gigante de helado. Había bolas de diferentes colores y encima tenia crema y luego sirope de chocolate y en la cima de todo una cereza. Sam y Mikaela compartían uno de esos.

"Es demasiado grande!" dijo Ariel viendo la cantidad de sabores diferentes que tenia su helado.

"No te preocupes, si no puedes con todo Sam si podrá" le comento Mikaela riéndose.

Ariel estaba pasando una tarde maravillosa. Sam y Mikaela se estaban convirtiendo en sus amigos. Por fin la vida ya no era tan miserable. Había encontrado su lugar en este mundo? Deseaba con toda su alma que así fuera. Sam y Mikaela eran geniales. Y los Autobots habían sido muy buenos con ella. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque aun no conocía a Optimus Prime. Sam le había dicho que este era su líder y que era el más grande de todos, pero que no debía preocuparse. Habían hablado por mucho tiempo. Sam le había contado todo sobre la batalla por la Chispa y como venció a Megatron. Hasta que hablaron de Jazz. Le contaron que era un Autobots muy 'genial'. Había dado su vida por salvar a los humanos y a la Chispa, pero no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo.

"A todos nos a afectado mucho la muerte de Jazz" comento Sam "Pero a Optimus le ha pesado mas. El se siente culpable de su muerte. Dice que si hubiera llegado antes a la ciudad habría podido salvar a Jazz"

"Se lo que se siente…" comenzó a decir Ariel "Yo le había dado la vida a varias maquinas y antes de que pudiera darles un nombre o siquiera hablar con ellas el S-7 los desactivaba. Solo pude proteger a Mac" Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Mikaela menciono que debían irse. El camino de regreso a la base fue silencioso. Bee había colocado música suave, pero nadie hablo durante el camino. Haber hablado de Jazz había afectado a los chicos. Cuando llegaron a la base afuera los esperaba Optimus. Cuando Ariel se bajo del camaro quedo asombrada. Jamás había visto un mech tan grande e imponente. Tenía unas hermosas llamas dibujadas en su pecho.

"Hola Ariel, yo soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots" dijo colocándose al nivel de la chica. Pero ella no respondió, estaba demasiado maravillada con el mech para decir algo. "Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento si no te importa" y le extendió su mano para que ella subiera. Ella se sujeto fuertemente a su pulgar y ambos se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía el centro de control. La habitación estaba llena de computadoras enormes. Optimus coloco a la chica en una mesa que había justo en el medio del lugar.

"Mac me ha contado sobre ti." Comenzó a decir "Quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte en nuestra base. Este será ahora tu hogar y no dejaremos que el S-7 ni los Decepticons te hagan daño. En ti esta el poder de crear vida, y no podemos dejar que los Decepticons tengan ese poder y crear el ejercito que desean." Ariel se mantenía callada escuchando aquellas palabras "Pero tienes que saber que estas en peligro si los Decepticons saben de tu poder. Por eso he decidido que seré tu guardián, y te protegeré con mi vida" Ariel estaba asombrada, nadie le había ofrecido su vida para protegerla, solo Mac lo había hecho.

"Gracias Optimus" fue lo único que pudo decir, su cerebro aun no asimilaba toda esa información.

"Pero te quiero pedir algo. No uses tu poder a menos que sea muy necesario. Aun no estamos seguros de los efectos que pueda tener en ti o en los que te rodean"

"Esta bien. Solo si es muy necesario"

"Bueno será mejor que te deje ir. Mis sensores indican de que tu amigo esta muy impaciente en la puerta" dijo riendo y bajo a la chica al suelo. Cuando salio vio a Mac que caminaba de un lado a otro. Era divertido ver impaciente a Mac.

"y bien? Que te dijo?"

"Pues será mi guardián"

"Pero yo soy tu guardián"

"Bueno ambos serán mis guardianes" le dijo sonriendo. Mac sabia que el no podría ganarle en una pelea a los agentes del S-7 y menos contra los Decepticons. Estaba aliviado de que el mismo líder de los Autobots se ofreciera como su protector. Ambos caminaban por el enorme corredor. Pero antes de llegar al rec room Ariel se detuvo.

"Que ocurre?" le pregunto Mac

"Optimus me dijo que no podía usar mis poderes a no ser que sea realmente necesario. Y tengo que usarlos Mac." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Que tienes planeado?"

"Quiero darles una sorpresa a todos." Comenzó a decir "Ratchet cuido de mi, Bee, Sam y Mikaela son geniales y siento que ya son mis amigos, Sunny y Sides son muy divertidos y Ironhide aunque parece muy gruñón creo que es simpático y en cierta forma también divertido. Quiero hacer algo por ellos."

"No estarás pensando en…?"

"Aja, justo eso" dijo sonriéndole a Mac.

* * *

Ratchet le había pedido a Ariel que se quedara esa noche en la sala médica para poder monitorearla. Cuando el medico fue a recargarse Ariel aprovecho de hacer lo que había planeado. Silenciosamente se bajo de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ultima de las camas de la sala. Con la ayuda de Mac pudo subirse a ella. Allí acostado estaba el cuerpo de Jazz. Pudo ver que había sido reparado justo en la mitad de su cuerpo. Le habían dicho que murió siendo desprendido en 2 partes por el mismo Megatron. Subió a su pecho y observo su rostro. Aunque estaba allí acostado, Jazz tenía un rostro lleno de vida. Ella pensaba que era por su carácter alegre. "No tardare mucho, lo prometo" susurro a Mac. Se arrodillo en el pecho de Jazz y coloco sus manos en el. Cerró sus ojos y una tenue luz azul comenzó a emanar de ella. De pronto se encontró en un lugar brillante. Estaba rodeada de esferas de luz. Estaba dentro de la Matrix. Sabía que debía buscar la chispa de Jazz. Algo la guiaba, era como si supiera exactamente donde buscar. Allí estaba. La chispa que estaba buscando… Y de pronto todo se apago. La chica abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Estaba algo cansada. Miro el rostro de Jazz y no pasaba nada, seguía igual. Estaba decepcionada, creía haberlo logrado, había visto su chispa, la había traído; que había salido mal? Y antes de que se bajara del cuerpo de Jazz, la chica sintió un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies. Cuando vio su metálico rostro sus ópticos comenzaron a brillar de azul. Bajo rápidamente de el y se coloco a su lado.

"Agh, por Primus, siento como si me hubiesen partido en dos" dijo sentándose y llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza.

"… Hola" dijo Ariel. "Bienvenido de vuelta" le dijo sonriente "Yo soy Ariel"

"Estaba… muerto, verdad?" y Ariel asintió con la cabeza "Tu me trajiste de vuelta? Como?"

"Es una larga historia. Pero puedo decirte de que tengo el poder de la Chispa Suprema." Ya no aguantaba mas el cansancio "Jazz si no te importa creo que me desmayare…" Y cerro sus ojos y antes de que cayera de la cama Jazz la sujeto. Que había pasado desde su ausencia? Quien era esta chica? Jazz estaba muy confundido. Justo a unos metros de el estaba Ratchet, este había sentido la energía de la chica y se había despertado. Había visto como Jazz regresaba. Sin duda la chica tenía un gran poder. Que otras cosas podría hacer esta extraña chica? Ratchet no lo sabia, solo sabia que estaba demasiado feliz de que Jazz estuviera de nuevo con ellos.

**A/N:** Este capitulo se lo dedico a Tavata por su gran ayuda y por todas las indirectas que me ha dado sobre Jazz XD muchas gracias!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers y no hago ningun dinero con esta historia.

**A/N:** mil disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo, pero mi musa se fue a perseguir decepticons y no queria regresar.

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 5: Hija de la Soledad**

"Cuanto tiempo crees que estará así?"

"Tal vez hasta la mañana." Ratchet y Jazz conversaban sobre la chica "Será mejor que despertemos a los demás. Estarán felices de tenerte de vuelta"

"Creo que el viejo Hide pateara mi trasero de vuelta a Cibertron por arriesgarme así" comenzó a reír Jazz.

"Ya lo creo" sonrió el medico abriendo el com link para hablar con Optimus.

'_Ratchet a Optimus'_

_'Aquí Optimus, que sucede Ratchet?'_

_'Optimus hubo un pequeño incidente con la chica'_

_'De que se trata?'_

_'Bueno, utilizo la energía de la Chispa y…'_

_'Y me trajo de vuelta de lo dominios de Primus'_ dijo Jazz riendo.

_'Jazz?!'_

_'El mismo'_

_'En verdad eres tu?'_

_'Si. A quien mas esperabas?'_ aun riendo.

_'Es bueno tenerte de vuelta viejo amigo'_

_'La chica acaba de traer de vuelta a Jazz de la Matrix'_ interrumpió Ratchet

_'Como se encuentra ella?'_

_'Esta dormida. Gasto mucha energía en traerlo de vuelta'_

_'Optimus, necesito un favor'_ dijo Jazz

_'De que se trata Jazz?'_

_'Podrías evitar que Ironhide patee mi trasero?'_ y Jazz pudo escuchar a su líder reírse

_'Tratare. Optimus fuera'_

Antes de que llegara la mañana todos los Autobots estaban contentos de tener de vuelta a Jazz, sobre todo Optimus. Este había ido a ver a Ariel un par de veces a ver si ya había despertado. Esa mañana comenzaba oficialmente como guardián de la chica. Estaba algo ansioso. Aun no comprendía algunas de las costumbres de los humanos y cuidar de una chica iba a ser difícil. Esa mañana, cuando se enteraron de la noticia, Sam y Mikaela le habían comentado más o menos como seria cuidar de ella. Sobre todo Mikaela le había dado algunos consejos sobre chicas. Esto lo había dejado más que confundido. Las humanas eran igual de complicadas que las Femmes, pensaba el líder.

Casi a medio día un vehiculo se acerco a la oculta base de los Autobots. El ex agente Simmons había seguido las coordenadas dadas por Mac, con la autorización de Optimus, para que llegara a la base. En la entrada lo esperaba alguien conocido. Sam escolto a Simmons por la base hasta la misma oficina de Optimus Prime. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Simmons pudo ver al líder de los Autobots sentado en una enorme silla detrás de un escritorio.

"Buenos días Agente Simmons" saludo cordialmente el mech.

"Veo que tienen un buen lugar aquí" comenzó a decir Simmons

"Así es. Un regalo del Secretario de Defensa"

"Sabe porque estoy aquí, supongo"

"Si, Mac me comento de que deseaba hablar conmigo de Ariel"

"Si. Deben saber a lo que se enfrentan con ella aquí." Optimus comenzó a escucharlo atentamente. Simmons, tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá que había a un lado de la enorme habitación. "Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Ariel posee la energía del cubo y todo su poder." Los ópticos de Optimus estaban fijos en el humano. "Hace 16 años el S-7 comenzó con una serie de experimentos en niños huérfanos y desahuciados. Querían tener el poder del cubo en un humano y así controlarlo a voluntad. Varias veces fallaron. Hasta que llego Ariel. Por lo que se, la chica era fuerte. Aunque era, en ese entonces, una niña de 5 años poseía una fuerza física y mental increíble. Su cuerpo resistía bien la enorme cantidad de energía, y su mente permanecía estable. Jamás se había logrado algo así. Pasaron años experimentando con ella. Una de las peores cosas que le pudieron haber hecho, fue encerrarla sin comida ni agua." Optimus se estremeció al escuchar esto "Querían ver por cuanto tiempo podía depender solo de la energía. Paso 3 semanas sin comer o beber, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y cayo en coma por más de un mes. Era solo una niña…" El agente se había quedado observando sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas. "Yo supe de su existencia hace 10 años y desde entonces he tratado de sacarla de allí. He sido parte del S-7 toda mi vida y siempre he estado orgulloso de ser un agente, pero esto era sencillamente inhumano. No podía dejar que siguieran tratando así a Ariel. Constantemente le llevaba artefactos para que lograra escapar, pero los demás agentes siempre la descubrían. Hasta que creo a Mac. Este fue el único de todos a los que le dio vida que poseía alguna clase arma. Y los agentes decidieron dejarlo con vida. Aun no se porque razón, ya que gracias a el, ella pudo escapar." La expresión de Optimus era incomparable. El líder tenia una mezcla de furia y tristeza que muy pocos mechs habían visto. "Prime, Ariel dejo de ser humana desde hace tiempo. Su densidad ósea ya no es completamente orgánica sino que también presenta aleaciones metálicas muy parecidas a las que ustedes poseen. Y sus órganos están mucho mas avanzados que los nuestros. No necesita comer o beber por cierta cantidad de tiempo y jamás a presentado algún signo de que pueda enfermar."

"Ya estamos consientes de eso. Cuando llego, Ratchet le hizo una serie de exámenes y descubrimos sus cualidades"

"Eso no es todo" el agente se veía tenso "Prime, hace un par de semanas me entere que Ariel es mi hija" Esto dejo al mech sorprendido, jamás se hubiese imaginado esto. "Por favor, tienes que cuidar de ella"

"No se preocupe agente Simmons, cuidare de ella con mi vida" comento solemnemente.

"Gracias" el agente se levanto de donde estaba sentado "Estaré en contacto siempre con Mac para hacerles saber de los movimientos del S-7" Optimus se levanto para acompañar al agente hacia la salida.

"Muchas gracias por venir agente Simmons. Aprecio su sinceridad."

"Prime, discúlpame con el camaro del chico por lo que paso…" y Optimus asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que Simmons saliera por la enorme puerta del hangar de entrada le dijo al líder "Un favor mas, no le vaya a decir nada de esto a Ariel. No quiero que sepa que clase de padre le toco" y con esto el agente subió a su vehiculo y se marcho.

* * *

Barricade detestaba este planeta. Estaba lleno de criaturas orgánicas. Era un asco estar rodeado de ellas, y peor aun no podía divertirse aplastándolas, debía estar tranquilo o llamaría la atención de los Autobots. Por culpa de ellos, Barricade estaba estancado en este planeta esperando a Starscream. Ese seeker tardaba demasiado en aparecer.

En ese momento Barricade se mantenía a las afueras de Tranquility. Quería estar cerca de la ciudad en donde se movilizaban los Autobots y su nueva pequeña amiga. Habían pasado algunos días desde que este había sentido la presencia de la chica. Sabía que estaba cerca, pero no sabia exactamente donde. Debía esperar y observar. Le hacia falta la pequeña sabandija de Frenzy, era excelente hackeando las bases de datos de los humanos; pero el pequeño mech se había dejado acabar por ellos.

Barricade disfrutaba asustando a los humanos. Habían desarrollado un cierto temor a su Alt mode. Era tan fácil aterrarlos. Se escondía en un callejón y cuando veía pasar a una potencial victima, salía y lo perseguía con su sirena a todo volumen. Esto hacia divertir un poco al cazador.

Una tarde Barricade estaba esperando a una posible victima cerca de una de las vías alternas de la ciudad. Cuando una llamada a su com link lo distrajo de su diversión.

_'Starscream a Barricade'_

No hubo respuesta.

_'Contesta Barricade se que estas alli'_

Sin respuesta.

_'Barricade, es tu nuevo líder, responde o te enviare directo al Pit!'_

_'Aquí Barricade'_

'_En dos días llegaremos a la tierra. Esperaras a nuestra llegada. Estas son las coordenadas'_ Y Starscream le mando por un mensaje las coordenadas aproximadas de su aterrizaje.

_'Muy bien Starscream, allí estaré'_

_'Es Lord Starscream, Barricade. Recuerda, soy el nuevo líder de los Decepticons!'_

_'Si… Lord Starscream'_ la voz de Barricade por el com link parecía veneno hacia el seeker, pero este no hizo caso.

_'Starscream fuera'_

Barricade no tenía opción, debía seguir las órdenes de Starscream aunque estas carecieran de sentido. Además debía hacer algo de lo cual tal vez se arrepentiria en el futuro. Debía contarle de la chica, si deseaba tenerla en su poder para traer de nuevo a su verdadero líder.

* * *

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Ariel despertaba de un extraño sueño. No sabia por cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero se sentía bien. Estaba acostada en una cama. Era muy cómoda. No quería levantarse ni abrir los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y se acurruco debajo de la cobija que tenia. Hasta que escucho varios murmullos.

"Crees que este bien? Ha dormido demasiado"

"Ya te lo dije, esta bien. Solo esta cansada eso es todo. Ya despertara" Ratchet le replicaba a Mac

Genial. Había alguien a su lado que la observaba. Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, muchos pares de ópticos la observaban.

"Buenos días…" dijo algo apenada. Todos los Autobots estaban a su alrededor.

"Descansaste bien?" pregunto Mac que estaba a su lado.

"Si" dijo sonriendo "Estoy como nueva"

"Fue algo muy arriesgado lo que hiciste Ariel" interrumpió Optimus.

"Hice lo que tenia que hacer. Era necesario, como habías dicho" le sonrió al gran mech y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste" contesto Optimus

Jazz se acerco a ella "Te debo mi vida Ariel. Gracias"

"Creo que no los han presentado como es debido." Dijo Optimus "Ariel el es Jazz mi segundo al mando."

"Un placer conocerte Jazz"

"El placer es todo mío Ariel"

"Bueno ya no hay razón de que Ariel se quede en mi sala. Esta perfectamente bien" interrumpió Ratchet finalizando un escaneo a la chica.

"Oye Ariel, te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotros" comento Sides.

"Será genial, pero vienes conmigo. Soy mas rápido que el" respondió Sunny

"Hey! Claro que no, yo te puedo ganar cuando sea Sunny!"

"Muy bien ustedes dos! Afuera!" Ironhide tomo a los gemelos por los brazos y los saco de la sala, seguido por Jazz que estaba riendo y diciendo que el les podría ganar a todos.

"Si deseas, podemos salir a hacer unas compras, Mikaela nos acompañara" dijo Optimus.

"De compras?!" dijo emocionada "En serio? Jamás he ido de compras!"

"Bueno necesitas ropa y algunas cosas de 'chicas'" dijo algo avergonzado el líder "Eso fue lo que me comento Mikaela"

"Oh si! Me encantaría, cuado podemos salir?" el entusiasmo y la alegría en la voz de la chica hacia feliz a Optimus.

"Solo tenemos que avisarle a Mikaela y podremos salir"

"Pero, nosotros no tenemos dinero Optimus" interrumpió Mac.

"No tienen que preocuparse por eso. El agente Simmons dejo una tarjeta de crédito para Ariel, para comprar todo lo que necesite" comento Optimus.

Ariel estaba feliz. Jamás había pensado que podría salir de compras como una chica normal. Siempre lo había deseado… ser normal. Pero no lo era. Era un fenómeno, un monstruo. No era humana, ni era un transformer. No tenía lugar en este mundo. Siempre había estado sola y siempre lo estaría… o no?

Los Autobots habían sido muy buenos con ella, sobre todo Optimus. El parecía saber lo que sentía. Y Ratchet. El estuvo cuidando de ella, siempre al pendiente. Y ahora Jazz… le había regresado la vida a Jazz. Cuando había despertado todos ellos estaban a su alrededor. Esperando a que despertara. Se preocupaban por ella. Incluso el viejo Ironhide estaba allí. Había por fin encontrado su nuevo hogar? Al fin podría tener la familia que tanto había deseado desde niña? Esperaba con todo su corazón de que así fuera. No quería separarse de ellos.

Pero las cosas buenas duran poco, como lo descubriría luego…

**A/N II:** Perdonen por haber pues las malas palabras de nuestros amigos Cibertronianos en ingles pero la traduccion en español no me gustan, asi que preparados en los otros capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** mil disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo, estaba bastante enferma.

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo a Ariel y a Mac.

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 6: Traidores.**

'_Y bien?'_

_'Todo resulto como lo predije'_

_'Mas te vale que se lo haya creído'_

_'No te preocupes, ese Autobot me creería si le dijese que hay humanos viviendo en Marte'_

_'No te confíes. No por nada es el líder.'_

_'Cuando tenga a la chica en mi poder veras que mi plan salio perfectamente'_

_'Y como harás para que la chica venga hacia nosotros?'_

_'Muy sencillo, ella confía en mi y ahora Optimus también. Solo es cuestión de separarlo de los demás y atacar'_

_'Prime es un poderoso oponente Simmons'_

_'Lo se, pero supongo que tu habrás traído refuerzos o no, Starscream?'_

_'Por supuesto humano. Y traje a los mejores.'_

_'Mas te vale, o no funcionara'_

_'Mas respeto mugrosa criatura orgánica'_

_'Pronto me veré con ellos y los separare, tu aprovecharas de atacar y llevarte a la chica'_

_'Muy bien'_

_'Y no te olvides de tu parte Starscream'_

_'No lo olvidare. Starscream fuera'_

El agente Simmons se habia unido a los Decepticons desde que se entero del regreso de Starscream a la tierra. Los Autobots no se habían percatado de su llegada. Pero el agente si. Se habia unido a Barricade para esperar a Starscream. El deseaba poder, y solo habia una forma de tenerlo… unirse a los mas fuertes.

El agente estaba ansioso. Pronto comenzaría la cacería…

* * *

Ariel se habia adaptado muy rápido a la vida en la base. No tenía una habitación para ella sola, pero no le importaba compartirla con Optimus. El deseaba mantenerla siempre a la vista y vigilada, ya que muchas veces se escapaba de noche hacia las afueras de la base para ver las estrellas. Mac ya no estaba constantemente detrás de Ariel. Estaba contento de que el Autobot más fuerte cuidara de ella. Y mejor aun, Mac le habia pedido a Optimus algo muy importante. Quería ser parte de los Autobots. El líder acepto su ofrecimiento y lo coloco en el grupo de espionaje junto con Bee. Su tamaño seria perfecto para infiltraciones.

Una mañana temprano Ariel se dirigía al rec room. Quería salir a pasear con los gemelos. La chica habia obtenido una fascinación hacia la velocidad increíble, y siempre que podía escarparse de Optimus salía con Sunny y Sides. Pero al llegar vio que no se encontraban los gemelos, solo Jazz y Mac. Cuando el pequeño mech la vio entrar se acerco a ella con un caminar muy orgulloso.

"Mira Ariel, Optimus me dio la insignia" la hermosa insignia Autobot brillaba en el pecho de Mac "Ahora soy oficialmente un Autobot" dijo sonriendo

"Te felicito Mac!" paso su mano por encina de la insignia y sonriéndole "Se te ve muy bien"

"Gracias!"

"Oye Jazz, no has visto a Sunny y a Sides?" le pregunto la chica desviando su mirada a Jazz que estaba sentado.

"Están en en cuarto de control" Jazz se quedo observando a Ariel que se habia quedado inmóvil, como escuchando algo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar un poco.

"Están llegando…" dijo la chica en un susurro. Mac y Jazz se le quedaron observando atentamente. "Son dos…"

"Quienes?" pregunto Mac

'_Pro… a Opti… Prime, pue… escuchar…?'_

Estática.

'_Pri… me es…chas?'_

De nuevo estática.

'_Aquí Ariel, soy amiga de Optimus'_

_'Es… Prowl … a Pri… que vengo con Wheel… , entrare… a la atmosfe… del plane dentro de… comunicado… daña…'_

_'No te preocupes Prowl, esperaremos a su llegada'_

_'Muy Bi… Pro… fuera'_

Cuando la chica volvió en si se habia quedado sorprendida, no solo habia sentido el acercamiento de 2 Autobots a la tierra, sino que habia podido comunicarse con ellos por com link y en Cibertronian!

"Jazz!" entro en el rec room Sides "Hemos recibido señales de 2 protoformas"

"Autobots o Decepticons?"

"Autobots" respondió la chica y ambos mechs se quedaron viéndola. "Uno de ellos trataba de comunicarse con Optimus, pero creo que esta dañado su comunicador"

"Dijo quien era?" pregunto Jazz

"Si, dijo que era Prowl y que venia con alguien mas, pero no pude entender quien era"

"Aterrizaran en un par de horas cerca de aquí, pero determinamos que uno de ellos esta bastante dañado" dijo Sides.

'Autobots, repórtense al cuarto de control' era Optimus por el com link

* * *

'_Pudieron escucharte?'_

_'Eso creo, pero fue extraño'_

_'Porque?'_

Prowl no estaba seguro si era una trampa de los Decepticons, pero no tenia opción. Wheeljack y el habían sido atacados por decepticons y el científico habia sido herido.

* * *

En algún lugar de Nevada

Barricade y Soundwave habían recuperado los cuerpos de su líder y sus camaradas caídos en Mission City. Soundwave los habia estado reparando. No era su especialidad, pero los unió lo mejor que pudo. Debían tener la Chispa para traerlos de vuelta. Barricade estaba feliz. Oh si, quería ver lo que le iba a pasar a Starscream una vez que Megatron despertara. Por supuesto, el seeker, no sabía lo que planeaban.

_'Falta muy poco…'_ pensó Barricade con una sonrisa. Cuando Starscream tuviera a la chica en su poder el la tomaría y traería de vuelta a Megatron.

* * *

"Ya tengo lo que pediste, Starscream" Thundercraker habia llegado a la base con varios vehículos. Un par de autos, varias maquinarias de construcción y 2 jets.

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, Thundercraker! Es **LORD **Starscream"

"Ya tengo lo que pediste, Lord Starscream" respondió el seeker con tono amargo.

"Bien" Todo estaba saliendo como lo habia planeado. Con la chica en su poder el tendría el control del universo. Nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera el poderoso Optimus Prime. Tendría un ejercito jamás visto, gracias a las maquinas de los humanos. "Donde están Barricade y Soundwave"

"No lo se, no los veo desde hace rato" respondió Thundercraker.

_Maldición._ Starscream sabia que algo estaban tramando. Habia estado desapareciendo desde hacia días. Tendría que vigilarlos muy bien.

**A/N II:** me disculpo de nuevo por lo corto de este capitulo, es proximo sera mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** no poseo transformers ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo a Ariel y a Mac.

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 7: Comienza la caceria.**

Pasaron siete meses muy tranquilos. Comenzaba la primavera. En ese tiempo habían llegado nuevos Autobots a la tierra. Luego de un mes de haber llegado Prowl y Wheeljack, llegaron Hound, Mirage y Blaster. Las fuerzas Autobots se estaban recuperando.

Ariel se habia convertido en buena amiga de los recién llegados. Sobre todo de Wheeljack. El científico era muy divertido, eso pensaba ella. Desde que habia llegado habia explotado su laboratorio unas 3 veces. Siempre estaba experimentando con cosas peligrosas. En varias ocasiones le habia propuesto a Ariel una serie de exámenes para ver todo el potencial de su poder; aunque la chica se negó rotundamente; Ratchet le habia contado los resultados de varios de sus "exámenes". No, Ariel no se quedaría mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de Wheeljack aunque el no estuviese allí. Pero a la chica le encantaba escuchar al científico hablar de sus experimentos. Era asombroso como podía crear artefactos que solo se podían imaginar los seres humanos y que solo se encontraban en películas de ciencia ficción. Habia aprendido mucho de el en todos esos meses. Ariel mostró que era una gran estudiante, no solo con Wheeljack, sino con Ratchet y Ironhide también. El medico le habia enseñado la anatomía básica de los mechs, y el funcionamiento de sus cuerpos. Y el especialista en armas le estaba enseñando todo sobre defensa y ataque, armas, explosivos, entrenamientos de puntería y agilidad, todo lo que necesitase al momento de involucrases en una posible batalla. Era un trabajo duro para ella, porque no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio; pero demostró que era capaz de defenderse por si sola y manejar varios tipos de armas y bombas. William Lennox también ayudaba con el entrenamiento, le enseño combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Optimus también contribuía con la enseñanza de Ariel. Este se basaba en la historia de Cibertron y como comenzó la guerra. La chica quedaba embelezada al escuchar las historias del líder. Seria tan increíble poder visitar otros mundos. Daría cualquier cosa por haber visto todo lo que Optimus habia visto en sus viajes espaciales. Tantos mundos y tantas civilizaciones. El universo era un lugar tan vasto y hermoso. Aunque todo no siempre era muy bonito. El le habia contado que luego de la segunda guerra en Cibertron, el planeta quedo devastado. No poseía recursos ni energía, y sin la Chispa Suprema no podrían devolverle su gloria.

La chica por fin habia encontrado su hogar. No era entre los humanos, y tal vez ni siquiera era en la tierra. Su lugar era entre los Autobots. Ellos eran su familia y nada ni nadie la separaría de ellos. Sabia que debía hacer algo con todo el poder que tenia dentro de si. Tenia que hacer un gran sacrificio. Debía devolverle la vida a Cibertron, por sus amigos.

Ariel también se llevaba bien con los humanos que compartían el secreto de sus grandes amigos. Sam era muy divertido, siempre trataba de hacer cosas para impresionar a su novia Mikaela. También se llevaba muy bien con la familia Lennox. Ironhide era el guardián de ellos, por lo tanto los Lennox pasaban mucho tiempo en la base. A Ariel le encantaba jugar con Annabelle. La pequeña bebe era muy juguetona y alegre. Siempre que veía al especialista en armas trataba de tomarlo con sus pequeñas manos y comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas. El no quería admitirlo, pero tenia un gran apego hacia la familia, sobre todo hacia Annabelle.

Muchas veces Ariel se quedaba en la granja de los Lennox por un día o dos. La chica quería ver como era una familia, como se llevaban Sara y Will, ver el crecimiento de Annabelle. En ciertas ocasiones, Ariel se sentía un poco celosa de la pequeña Annie, ella tenía una familia que la amaba y que jamás la dejaría. Aunque esos pensamientos pronto se disipaban al recordar de que ahora ella también tenia una familia.

* * *

Era una noche fresca de primavera. La base estaba llena de ruido y alboroto. Mechs caminando de un lado para otro. Ariel no podía estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por eso salía muchas veces a las afueras de la base, a una pequeña colina. Y allí se sentaba a observar las estrellas. Así hizo esa noche.

La brisa era tan reconfortante. Y las estrellas tan apacibles. Allí podía relajarse y pensar. Se tumbo en el pasto para ver el cielo. Reconoció varias estrellas y constelaciones que le habia mostrado Bumblebee. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que su mente vagara por el espacio. Hasta que algo la saco de su estado.

"Para ser alguien tan grande eres muy silencioso" le sonrió a Optimus que se habia acercado a su lado.

"Es muy útil" le respondió sentándose a su lado. "Sabes que si sales fuera de la base tienes que notificármelo. Es muy peligroso para ti que salgas" dijo el líder con una voz calma.

"Lo se, pero no sentí ninguna señal de decepticons cerca y …"

"Sabes que ellos pueden esconder sus señales." Esta vez Optimus fijo su mirada en ella

Ariel dejo salir un suspiro. "Me sentía sofocada adentro"

"Sofocada? Se lo has comentado a Ratchet? Debería de saber de tu falta de oxigeno"

"Es una expresión, grandote." Le sonrió a Optimus "Me sentía encerrada." Cerro sus ojos "Supongo que es por haber estado presa toda mi vida. No soporto muy bien los espacios cerrados, aunque la base sea bastante grande."

Ninguno dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron viendo el cielo un rato. Luego la chica se sentó y recostó la cabeza en una de las enormes piernas de Optimus. El líder habia visto cambiar a Ariel de una chica asustadiza a una joven madura, como debería ser una chica de 20 años. Habia estado entrenando sobre la anatomía de los mechs, sobre defensa, estrategias, ciencia y hasta sobre la historia de Cibertron. Aprendía muy rápido, y tenia una memoria y una agilidad mental impresionantes. Lo cierto era que Optimus estaba muy orgullosa de ella, y comenzaba a tener un cariño muy profundo hacia la chica. Un cariño de padre a hija.

Durantes esos meses habían convivido juntos, y el mech pudo darse cuenta del estado mental tan frágil que poseía Ariel. En los primeros días que ella paso con el líder, se despertaba a mitad de la noche con horribles pesadillas. Mac ya se lo habia comentado. Ariel vivía con un constante miedo y por eso le hacia imposible poder dormir bien. Pasaron semanas para que la chica pudiera, por primera vez en su vida, dormir una noche completa. Ratchet le habia mandado unos medicamentos para hacerla dormir, pero ella nunca quiso tomarlos.

La chica se habia metido profundamente en la chispas de todos los Autobots. Incluso el reservado Prowl sentía una cierta admiración por ella.

Paso de ser una chica asustada a una joven alegre. Eso lo podía probar Ironhide. Varias veces Ariel participaba en las bromas de los gemelos, aunque nunca se metía con Ratchet, pero le encantaba ver molesto al especialista en armas. Pero este solo se desquitaba con Sunstreaker y Sideswipe, siempre dejándolos al cuidado de Ratchet.

La noche pasaba y ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y de la fresca brisa de primavera.

"Debemos entrar ya" comento Optimus "La temperatura ha comenzado a bajar"

"Si, esta bien" el líder le ofreció una de sus manos y ella se subió. Con suma delicadeza Optimus la coloco en su hombro y juntos se fueron hacia adentro. Cuando entro en la sala de control, Prowl y Ironhide discutían. El líder sabia que algo pasaba.

"Reporte" le indico a Prowl.

"Los Decepticons atacaron una reserva de energía en el estado de Oregon." Reporto Prowl.

"Algún sobreviviente?" pregunto Optimus.

"No Señor, ninguno"

"Hace cuanto fue el ataque?" pregunto Ariel que aun se encontraba en el hombro de Optimus.

"Hace un par de horas" contesto Ironhide.

"Optimus… puedo sentirlos" comenzó a decir la chica "Se están moviendo… hacia el norte" sus ojos parecían nublados y resplandecientes. Habia practicado mucho este poder. Podía ubicar señales de chispas a cientos de kilómetros de ella.

"Sabes cuantos son?" le pregunto Optimus.

"Si… son cinco"

"Esto no tiene lógica Optimus. Hace poco atacaron, no volverían a hacerlo, sabrían que podemos rastréalos y que iríamos tras de ellos" comenzó a decir Prowl "Es una trampa"

"No podemos dejar que ataquen otra vez" Ironhide estaba impaciente "Son solo cinco, podremos con ellos fácilmente"

"Algo no esta bien, si Starscream regreso, no lo hizo solo, y no creo que sean solo cinco de ellos, puede ser una emboscada" señalizo Prowl

Optimus sabia de que habia una gran probabilidad de que fuese una trampa. Pero no podía dejar que mas vidas inocentes se perdieran. "Iremos tras ellos" comenzó a decir, ya para ese entonces todos los Autobots estaban en la sala de control "Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker y Sideswipe, irán hacia el oeste. Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack y yo iremos hacia el este. Los emboscaremos en ambas direcciones. No dejaremos que ataquen de nuevo"

"Si Señor!" respondieron.

"Optimus, crees que ya saben de Ariel?" pregunto Prowl.

"No estoy seguro, pero algo están tramando" respondió el líder. "Los demás se quedaran en la base. Deberán proteger a Ariel. Jazz estarás al mando" el pequeño grupo respondió con un 'Si Señor' y Optimus coloco a Ariel en el suelo "Por ningún motivo saldrás de la base. Estarás siempre a la vista de Jazz. Si es una trampa y atacan aquí, esconderás tu señal y te ocultaras. No dejes que ningún Decepticon te vea. Ha quedado claro?" pregunto Optimus con un tono serio pero calmo.

"Si" respondió la chica.

"Muy bien, Autobots Transfórmense y Avancen!" exclamo Optimus, y los dos grupos partieron.

* * *

_'Estas en posición?'_

_'Afirmativo'_

_'Excelente'_ el plan de Starscream estaba saliendo a la perfección. Soundwave habia atacado una reserva de energía e iba en camino hacia otra. Su misión era distraer a los Autobots hacia el verdadero objetivo. Habia disfrazado su señal para parecer que fuesen 5 decepticons.

Starscream y los demás estaban en camino hacia la base Autobot. Las coordenadas fueron un pequeño regalo de Simmons. El humano probaba que podía ser muy útil. No podían acercarse demasiado a la base pues serian detectados. El seeker sabía que no dejarían sola la base. Una vez que se acercaran lo suficiente para no ser vistos, Simmons sacaría a la chica.

_El fin de esos molestos Autobots por fin esta cerca._ Starscream estaba feliz, la cacería habia comenzado.

**A/N:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ustedes hacen mis dias. Por favor, agradeceria muchisimo que si notan algun error ortografico o de continuidad en la historia, haganmelo saber. Ultimamente he estado demasiado distraida. En el proximo capitulo, emocion, batallas y quizas ... una muerte. Pero no se angustien. pronto lo sabran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers ni ningun personaje, solo poseo a Ariel y a Mac.

**A/N I:** Un millon de disculpas por el retraso, pero me costo mucho hacer este capitulo. Y un millon de agradecimientos por sus reviews, en verdad son lo maximo, espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 8: Adios...**

Habia pasado una hora desde que los dos grupos de Autobots habían partido. Jazz, Hound y Mirage no se apartaban de la sala de control, en espera de algún mensaje de sus camaradas. Mientras que Blaster y Mac estaban con Ariel en el rec room. Estaban allí, sentados, esperando. En ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada. Mac tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba de acuerdo con Prowl, sabia que era una trampa. De seguro los Decepticons sabían de la existencia de Ariel, pero como?

De pronto el pequeño mech recibió una llamada. Extraño…

_'Mac, aquí Simmons'_

_'Aquí Mac, que ocurre agente?'_

_'Los Decepticons atacaron una reserva de energía, Ariel se encuentra contigo?'_

_'Si. Ella esta a salvo aquí en la base'_

_'Creo que saben de ella Mac. Hay que sacarla de allí'_

_'Eso no será posible agente. Recibimos ordenes de que la chica no puede salir de la base'_

_'Ariel esta en peligro, no te importa su seguridad?'_

_'Por supuesto que si agente, por esa razón esta mas segura en la base'_

Pero no hubo respuestas del agente. Simmons estaba actuando muy extraño. Hablaba muy nerviosamente y agitado. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

"Y bien?" Starscream estaba impaciente "Saldrá la chica?"

"…No. La pequeña rata metálica no quiere sacarla de la base" respondió Simmons en un tono nervioso.

"Dijiste que no habría ningún problema en sacarla"

"Tendremos que atacar la base" interrumpió Barricade. Starscream sabia que era la única forma de sacarla.

"Atacaremos a mi señal. Concéntrense en el blanco. Cuando tengamos a la chica en nuestro poder nos vamos" Finalizo el seeker.

* * *

_'Optimus, tengo un mal presentimiento'_ Prowl habia estado inquieto desde que salieron de la base. Sabía que esto era un error. 'Estoy seguro que es una trampa' pero el líder no respondió.

_'Ratchet a Prime'_

_'Aquí Prime, que sucede Ratchet'_

_'Optimus, estamos acercándonos al lugar pero no hay señales de los decepticons'_

_'Pueden estar escondiendo sus señales, tengan cuidado'_

_'Entendido'_

Optimus sabía que Prowl tenia razón. Era muy probable de que todo fuese una trampa, pero habían vidas humanas en juego y no podía dejar que mas victimas sufrieran por cumpla de su guerra. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Algo terriblemente mal.

_'Optimus…aquí Mirage esta… jo ataque… refuerzos … Star … y sus seekers … bien Barri… no podre…. tra ellos!'_ La comunicación esta muy dañada, se pudo escuchar poco del mensaje pero lo suficiente para que el líder ordenara a los demás que regresaran a la base.

'_Ratchet, regresen a la base, Starscream esta atacando'_

_'Entendido Prime'_

* * *

La base de los autobots estaba siendo duramente atacada. Starscream dirigía a los seeker en los ataques aéreos. Bombardeaban la base. Y Barricade, junto con Rumble y Ravage atacaban por tierra. El agente Simmons observaba, deleitado. Odiaba a los autobots, en especial al camaro del chico. Por culpa de ellos el Sector 7 se estaba desintegrando.

"**ARIEL! REGRESA**!" Jazz estaba tratando de mantener oculta a la chica pero esta se habia escapado detrás de Mac. El pequeño mech salio de la base al ver que el agente Simmons estaba aliado a los Decepticons.

"No puedo Jazz, Mac esta afuera, debo traerlo de vuelta!" pero las palabras de la chica no se podían escuchar por las detonaciones.

Al ver que Ariel estaba saliendo, Jazz la siguió. Debía protegerla así le constase su vida. En las afueras, Mirage estaba luchando contra Barricade. El Con tenia dificultades, Mirage era invisible y estaba jugando con el. La chica alzo la mirada al cielo al escuchar los rugidos de jets. Habían 2 en el aire. Estaban dando círculos por encima de la base. Eran una figura extraña, porque parecía que sujetaran algo verde. La chica reconoció a Hound. Los seekers lo tenían sujetado como un muñeco. Con horror vio como los jets lo soltaban, y con un estruendo el cuerpo de Hound toco el suelo.

"**HOUND**!" grito la chica en dirección a el. Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Ariel! Por aquí!" le grito Mac en la dirección contraria. El pequeño mech se habia refugiado cerca de uno de los pequeños edificios para humanos que tenia la vieja base militar.

"Mac! Hound… su señal es muy débil, debo ir con el!"

"No puedes, los Decepticons están buscándote" le dijo Mac

"Pero tengo que ayudarlo! Sino puede morir!"

En ese momento Mac recibió un mensaje_ 'Llévatela de aquí Mac, Blaster y yo vamos en busca de Hound'_ Jazz sabia que debían sacarla de allí.

_'Entendido'_ le respondió Mac

"Nos tenemos que ir Ariel" y el mech la sujeto de la mano para irse.

"No me iré sin los demás" dijo soltándose de Mac "Están siendo atacados por mi culpa" y salio en dirección a Jazz.

"**ARIEL!"** pero ella no le respondió "Maldición" murmuro el pequeño mech yendo detrás de ella.

La chica corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Sabia que Hound estaba mal herido y ella podía salvarlo. Todo lo que podía escucharse eran detonaciones. Todos estaban en serio peligro, y todo por su culpa 'No tardes en llegar grandote' pensó, y algunas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Cuando llego al lugar donde estaba Hound, quedo impactada. El mech yacía en un cráter, producto de su caída. Estaba todo su cuerpo abollado y era difícil reconocerlo. Estaba bañado en un extraño líquido brillante. A unos metros estaba parado con dificultad Mirage. De sus piernas también salía el extraño liquido. Jazz y Blaster eran los únicos que estaban relativamente bien. Pero estaban acorralados. Los seekers, Barricade y los 2 pequeños mechs rodeaban a los autobots. Y allí detrás de ellos estaba el agente Simmons. Ariel sabia que debía salir de allí. Habia sido un error haber regresado, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos atrás.

"Vaya vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí" dijo el pequeño mech que tenia unos extraños aditamentos en los brazos.

"Gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo de ir a buscarte" comenzó a decir Starscream "Rumble trae a nuestra invitada"

El mech empujo a la chica en medio del círculo.

"Déjala ir Starscream!" amenazo Jazz.

"No estas en posición de exigir nada, escoria Autobot" le respondió Skywarp.

"Silencio Skywarp!" dijo el líder de los Decepticons.

Ariel estaba asustada, pero trataba de no aparentarlo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar. Necesitaban ayuda urgentemente. Pero nadie llegaba. La chica observaba en todas direcciones. No podía encontrar a Mac. Habría ido por ayuda?

"Mas te vale dejarla ir Starscream…" dijo Jazz con un tono furioso.

"O que autobot?" comenzó a decir el seeker riendo. "Tu nos deten…" pero este no pudo terminar su frase. Un pequeño misil le habia dado en el costado de su cabeza "Pero que?"

"Ya lo escuchaste! Déjala ir!" respondió Mac detrás de Starscream.

La risa del seeker se podía escuchar a lo lejos. "O que? Tu me detendrás?"

"Así es" y Mac salto hacia el con furia. Era momento para que el pequeño autobot demostrara de que estaba hecho. Rápidamente subió por la espalda del seeker evadiendo las enormes manos metálicas. Mientras Mac creaba la distracción Jazz y Blaster tomaron acción. Ambos se enfrentaron a Skywarp y a Thundercraker, mientras que Mirage detenía a Barricade.

"**CORRE ARIEL**!" le grito Jazz. Pero al voltearse la chica se encontró con los 2 pequeños mech.

"La tenemos Ravage" dijo Rumble al mech que parecía una pantera metálica. Este le contesto con un rugido.

"A un lado chatarras!" grito la chica. Pero Rumble solo se rió de ella. Era el momento de probar todo lo que Will y Ironhide le habían enseñado. Sabia que sus golpes no servirían de nada contra el metal de sus cuerpos, así que intento una maniobra. Corrió hacia Rumble y lo tomo por uno de sus brazos, su objetivo era derribarlo contra Ravage, para así tener tiempo de salir de allí. Pero fue un grave error. El mech, aunque era pequeño, era demasiado pesado y no pudo con el. Así que Rumble aprovecho la oportunidad, y le asesto un golpe en las costillas izquierdas a la chica. Esta dejo salir un grito de dolor y cayo al piso sujetándose el pecho. Cuando alzo la mirada, todo era un caos. Mirage ahora yacía en el suelo, Blaster estaba arrodillado con el lado derecho de su pecho y rostro abollado y cubierto de energon. Jazz estaba siendo sujetado por Skywarp y Thundercraker. Los ojos de Ariel se llenaron de lagrimas al ver una horrible escena. Starscream habia alcanzado a Mac y lo sujetaba junto a su cara.

"Debo admitir que me sorprende tu valentía o tu estupidez" le dijo el seeker sonriendo. "Pero cometiste un error al entrometerte" y diciendo esto se elevo a los aires con Mac en su mano. "Te mandare directo a los dominios de Primus" Y desde los cielos Starscream lanzo al mech hacia el suelo. Nadie podía hacer nada … Con un golpe Mac choco contra la tierra.

"**MAC**!!" gritaba Ariel. Se levanto con dificultad para ayudar a su amigo, pero Starscream lanzo uno de sus misiles en dirección al cuerpo inmóvil de Mac. " **NO! MAC! POR FAVOR NO …MAC**!" pero el pequeño cuerpo del Autobot se consumía en el fuego de la explosión. Y Ariel dejo de sentir su señal de energía.

"Ahora vendrás con nosotros" Dijo Starscream aterrizando junto a la chica.

"Jamás…" respondió ella con furia en sus ojos y lagrimas en sus mejillas. "Jamás iré con ustedes, jamás los ayudare!"

"Yo creo que si" y le hizo una señal a los otros 2 seekers y estos comenzaron a elevarse del suelo con Jazz.

"Jazz!" dijo aterrada "No! Espera … espera, déjalo ir por favor, iré con ustedes" respondió ella bajando su cabeza.

"Muy bien!" Y Starscream tomo a la chica y se elevo. En medio del aire se transformo y la coloco en la cabina. "Tráiganlo" ordeno a Skywarp y Thundercraker. Y los Decepticons desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

"Sabia que esto era una trampa …" Reitero Prowl. Cuando llegaron los demás a la base quedaron devastados al ver la destrucción.

"Hound, Mirage y Blaster aun están en línea" le comunico Ratchet a Optimus. "Pero me temo que Mac esta desconectado. Apenas y pude reconocer lo que quedaba de su cuerpo."

"Eso no es todo Prime, no hay señales de Ariel o de Jazz" dijo Ironhide.

"Deben ser prisioneros de los Decepticons" dijo el científico.

Optimus Prime no dijo una sola palabra. Su chispa ardía de furia. No solo habían caído en la trampa, sino que los Decepticons ya tenían lo que deseaban. Y lo peor era haber perdido a uno de sus subordinados. Si, los Decepticons habia hecho enfurecer en gran manera al Líder de los Autobots.

**A/N II:** Bueno aqui termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos, no soy bueno relatando batallas, por eso me resulto tan dificil elaborar este capitulo. Tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Transformers ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 9: Despertares**

Ariel comenzaba a sentirse conciente. Un extraño sabor metálico impregnaba su boca. Todo a su alrededor estaba consumido en las sombras. Varias imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su mente, y como un rayo que cae en la tierra todo volvió a ella. Habían sido atacados y Mac habia muerto, todo por su culpa. No quería abrir sus ojos. No quería despertar en esa horrible pesadilla. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro y un dolor agudo en su costado no la dejaba respirar bien. El dolor era intenso y mientras más lloraba más dolía y mas sangre salía de su boca.

"Ariel?" una voz familiar la saco de su dolor "Ariel, estas bien?"

"Jazz? Eres tu?" pregunto entre sus sollozos. "Donde estas?"

"En una celda a tu lado. Como te encuentras?" pregunto preocupado. Le habia hecho un escaneo y descubrió que tenia 2 costillas fracturadas y una de ellas le habia perforado un poco el pulmón.

"Estaré bien, sano muy rápido." Y se toco el costado lastimado. "En un par de horas estaré como nueva. Tu como estas?"

"Nunca habia estado mejor" dijo en broma el mech. No quería decirle nada, pero mientras ella estaba inconsciente, este habia sido torturado. Daba gracias a Primus que una pared los separaba, porque no quería que Ariel lo viera en esas condiciones. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de abolladuras y grietas; tenía un corte en su hombro derecho por donde escapaba poco a poco el energon de su cuerpo. Y su rostro… era difícil reconocerlo, su brillante visor habia sido quebrado a la mitad, dejando ver un óptico de tenue luz azul.

De pronto Jazz fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sollozo más fuerte. "Jazz… todo esto es mi culpa… Mac… Mac murió por mi culpa" Jazz aun no comprendía bien a los humanos. Pero algo era seguro; podía sentir como su chispa se partía en 2 al escuchar a su pequeña amiga llorar. Jamás habia escuchado a un humano hacer eso, pero era desgarrador. "Y ahora tu estas aquí… atrapado, todo por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes Ariel, estaremos bien. Optimus vendrá por nosotros" la animo el mech.

"En serio? Pero… se enojara conmigo por desobedecerlo"

Ariel pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de Jazz "No te preocupes por eso. Optimus no se enojara contigo. Se preocupa por ti, eso es todo"

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato. Jazz pensaba en la manera de salir de allí o siquiera mandar un mensaje a los demás. Se encontraban en una especie de cueva. La pared detrás de ellos era de roca sólida y solo habia escombros metálicos regados en todos lados. Hizo un último escaneo a la chica y vio que estaba dormida. Sus heridas comenzaban a sanar poco a poco. Nunca se podría dejar de maravillar con el poder de La Chispa Suprema. Vio en su cronometro que pronto llegaba la noche. No quería saber que le tenían esperando a Ariel los Decepticons.

* * *

Mientras, en un oscuro pasillo de la base, Barricade y Soundwave planeaban su próxima jugada. Con el cuerpo de su Líder y compañeros caídos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para sacar a Starscream de sus sueños de gloria y por fin acabar con los Autobots gracias al poder de la Chispa.

"Todo esta listo Lord Starscream" le comunico Thundercraker a su líder.

"Muy bien. Trae a la chica" ordeno el seeker. Y Thundercraker salio de la sala.

Ariel no habia descansado muy bien. Aunque su herida estaba completamente curada aun sentía algo de dolor. Pero lo que la atormentaban eran sus pesadillas. De nuevo volvió a soñar con aquel mech de ojos rojos y extrañas alas. De nuevo se veía que este la sujetaba y la apretaba dentro de su gigantesca mano. Pero de nuevo Jazz estaba allí para sacarla de su sueño.

"Alguna idea de que hora es?" le pregunto la chica despertándose.

"Son las 9:32:27 de la mañana"

"Ha pasado mucho desde que vino el ultimo de ellos. No quiero saber lo que están planeando…" comenzaba a sentir un temor indescriptible, como si sintiera lo que le esperaba. Jazz no sabia que responder, tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que tal vez le tenían preparado a Ariel, pero jamás se lo diría. "Viene uno de ellos" le susurro la chica.

Ariel pudo ver como entraba en la sala un enorme mech color azul, de ópticos rojos y extrañas alas. Pero ella sabia que el no era el de sus pesadillas. Sin decir una palabra el seeker se acerco a la celda de Jazz.

"Impresionante, estas en línea después de que pasaste por el tratamiento especial de Soundwave" le dijo con tono áspero. "Muy pocos mechs sobreviven"

"Falta mucho mas que ese mech para acabar conmigo"

"Megatron acabo contigo muy fácilmente" le recordó el seeker con una sonrisa.

"Hey! Déjalo en paz, pedazo de chatarra!" le grito la chica desde su celda.

"No seas impaciente criatura orgánica, es tu turno de conocer a nuestro oficial de comunicaciones" y se acerco a la celda de ella y agachándose la saco de allí.

"Déjala ir Thundercraker!" le grito Jazz

"O que? Vendrás por mi?" rió el seeker mientras salía de la sala.

* * *

Ariel y su captor entraron en una habitación gigantesca. Pudo ver que habían muchos vehículos Para ser exactos habían 3 autos deportivos, 3 maquinas de construcción y 2 jets F-16. Pero estos no eran el foco de atención de la chica. Hacia su derecha estaban ellos. Los decepticons que los atacaron estaban allí, esperándola. Pero habia otro allí. Tal vez era el oficial de comunicaciones. Thundercraker de pronto se acerco al grupo y dirigió su atención hacia el líder y le entrego la chica a Starscream. Este la sujeto fuertemente y la llevo a su rostro. Sus ópticos rojos penetraban en los de ella. Podía sentirlo dentro de su cabeza… era el. El mech de sus pesadillas, y no se habia dado cuenta.

"Bienvenida a nuestra humilde base" le dijo el seeker con una sonrisa maligna. "Supongo que sabrás porque estas aquí"

"Jamás los ayudare" la chica lo desafió con la mirada.

"Ah, pero no tienes opción. Veras, si no cooperas mataremos a tu amigo."

"Igual lo mataran si los ayudo"

Los decepticons comenzaron a reír. "En eso tienes razón" contesto el seeker. "Sin embargo, tendremos tu poder, lo quieras o no." Y Starscream le dio la chica a Soundwave. Ariel jamás habia visto un mech tan aterrador. Sus ópticos estaban cubiertos con un visor parecido al de Jazz, pero este mech no parecía tener emociones. Era frío, sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos, ni siquiera malos. Parecía solo una maquina sin chispa.

"Haz lo que debes hacer, Soundwave" le ordeno Starscream.

"Afirmativo, Lord Starscream."

El mech la acerco a su metálico rostro y el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brillar. Sentía un dolor inmenso en la cabeza, como si alguien quisiera aplastársela. Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero el dolor no se iba. Su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse y empezó a perder todas sus fuerzas. Luego todo se volvió negro. En donde estaba? No podía ver, habia acabado todo? De pronto comenzó a sentir que era arrastrada hacia una pequeña luz. Alguien la llamaba de allí. Conocía ese lugar, ya habia estado allí. Cuando comenzaba a acercarse a la luz se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña esfera azul brillante. Podía escuchar muchas voces. Todos la llamaban.

'_Acércate mas…'_ escucho '_Ven… no temas…'_

_'Quien eres?'_ pregunto ella.

'_Un amigo… Ven… estábamos esperándote…'_

'_No vengas'_ dijo otra voz, pero esta era extrañamente conocida. _'No te acerques'_

_'Pero… quien eres? Quienes son ustedes?'_

'_Ven, no tengas miedo'_ dijo la primera voz.

'_No hagas caso, no vengas'_ le alerto la otra voz.

Ariel estaba confundida. Tenia la impresión de que conocía a una de las voces, pero no sabia quien era. Entonces no quiso acercarse de nuevo a la esfera. Dio un paso para atrás, pero una mano metálica la sujeto.

'_Suéltame!'_ le grito

_'Negativo'_ allí estaba el, el mech sin expresiones, viéndola fijamente. De nuevo comenzó a sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo, y de nuevo todo se oscureció. Pero esta vez no vio más nada, y cayo inconsciente.

* * *

Starscream veía su nuevo pequeño ejército. Todos eran únicos, todos con sus ópticos rojos a excepción de 2 mechs. Uno de los autos deportivos de color azul marino lo miraba fijamente. Tenía unos extraños ópticos amarillos. Y el otro mech que lo inquietaba era uno de los F-16, una femme. Esta tenía unos ópticos color violeta. Todos estaban alineados. El seeker los examinaba. Hacia unas horas que les habían dado sus chispas, y el seeker se dio a entender muy claramente que era El y solo El su líder, y siempre debían obedecerlo. Todos los nuevos mechs accedieron a la red para informarse sobre los humanos y el idioma. Starscream estaba feliz, por fin su plan daba resultado. Por un momento deseaba que Megatron estuviera allí, solo para demostrarle que el podía ser un mejor líder para los decepticons. Pero pronto se arrepentiría de sus pensamientos.

El seeker se dirigía ahora a la sala de control. Debía monitorear a los Autobots y planear su próximo movimiento. Pero su chispa se congelo cuando entro a la habitación.

"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia, Starscream" Una sonrisa notoriamente malvada y retorcida se reflejaba en el metálico rostro de Megatron. Allí estaba el, de pie y a su alrededor Blackout, Bonecrusher, Devastator, Soundwave y Barricade. El seeker ardía de furia, Barricade y Soundwave lo traicionaron. Habían traído los cuerpos de esos para que la chica los trajera de vuelta. Debió imaginarse que lo traicionarían los 2 mechs más leales a Megatron.

El seeker estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba Megatron. Este lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto en el aire con una sola mano.

"Vuelves a traicionarme Starscream, y te arrancare la chispa de tu pecho con mis propias manos" le susurro Megatron "He quedado claro?"

"Si… Glorioso Líder" respondió con desprecio.

Y Megatron y los demás salieron de la sala riendo. Pero quedo Barricade.

"Sabes Starscream? Jamás llegaras a ser el Líder de los Decepticons" Y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Se detuvo al estar un paso detrás del seeker. "Una cosa mas, fue demasiado fácil infiltrar el cuerpo de nuestro líder y colocarlo justo frente a tus ópticos y que la chica los trajera de vuelta junto con los demás. Creo que deberías mejorar los sistemas de seguridad" Y el cazador desapareció.

Los días de líder de Starscream habían terminado. Pero no se rendiría nunca, algún día llegaría a ser el Líder de los Decepticons y nadie lo detendría. Y si tendría que arrancarle el mismo la chispa a Megatron así lo haría.

**A/N:** espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son lo maximo!! Los amo! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** no poseo Transformer ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco hago dinero con esta historia.

**A/N:** Los parrafos en letra cursiva y con ' son comunicaciones por com link, los que son solo en cursiva son recuerdos o flashbacks y son POV o puntos de vista del personaje. Tavata, tome una frase que me habias escrito sobre los autobots en uno de tus reviews, espero no te moleste Uu

* * *

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 10: Amigos por Siempre**

Ratchet habia trabajado largas horas en la sala medica. Ni Blaster ni Mirage estaban seriamente heridos. Pero Hound estaba hecho una 'pila de chatarra' como lo habia expresado muy bien Sunny cuando lo vieron. Apenas se podían sentir las débiles pulsaciones de su chispa. Habia perdido una de sus piernas y su costado derecho estaba fundido, al igual que gran parte de su rostro. Era muy difícil creer que habia podido sobrevivido al brutal ataque de los seekers. Pero una vez mas los Autobots habían demostrado de que estaban hechos. Jamás se rendirían, ni en rescatar a Ariel ni en su lucha contra los Decepticons. Ellos saldrían a la lucha así tuviesen que ser empujados en sillas de ruedas.

La sala médica ya estaba en calma cuando Optimus entro en ella. Ratchet estaba monitoreando los signos vitales de Hound y no se percato de la llegada de su líder y amigo.

"Como sigue, Ratchet?" pregunto Optimus

Con un pequeño sobresalto el medico se volteo. "Optimus! … Lo siento, estaba concentrado"

"No te preocupes viejo amigo"

"Hound ya esta estable" comenzó a decir dirigiéndose hacia su paciente "Tuvo daños menores en todo el cuerpo. Pero lo mas dañado fue su óptico derecho, que ya pude reparar, y la cámara de su chispa." Coloco una mano en el pecho de Hound "Tenia varias rajaduras… es una suerte que este vivo"

"Si lo es" respondió con un suspiro. Optimus estaba preocupado pero trataba de no mostrar debilidad ante los demás como su líder. "Aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de Mac" Habia fijado sus optimus al inconsciente Hound. "Blaster y Mirage me informaron de lo sucedido en la batalla. Mac fue muy valiente al enfrentarse el solo a Starscream." La expresión de su cara habia cambiado de preocupado a enojado. "Mirage me confirmo la complicidad del Agente Simmons con los Decepticons… Debí haberlo previsto"

"No hubieses podido imaginarte que el agente estaba aliado con los Decepticons" Ratchet sabia muy bien lo que sentía Optimus. Lo conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

"Aun así no debí dejar a Ariel en la base…"

El medico coloco una mano en el hombro de Optimus. "Hiciste lo correcto Optimus. Todos teníamos en cuenta de que podía ser una trampa. Pero muchas vidas humanas estaban en juego. Fue una decisión difícil, pero la correcta." Y de nuevo volvió a monitorear los signos de Hound. Y Optimus salio de la sala.

* * *

Ya habia pasado un día desde que los Decepticons atacaran y aun no habían señales de ellos o de su base. Todos trabajaban en conjunto para descubrir donde se encontraban. Optimus no se habia recargado y necesitaba un descanso, así que se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó. Desconecto sus ópticos y trato de descansar.

_En medio de mi recarga comencé a escuchar un débil ruido. Al principio no hice caso, pues no parecía una amenaza, mis sensores no detectaban nada. Pero pronto comenzaron a ser más fuertes. Algo no estaba bien. Active mis ópticos. No habia nada a mí alrededor, pero allí seguía el sonido. Hasta que me percate de lo que era. Baje mi mirada hacia la pequeña cama que estaba junto a mí. Ariel estaba dormida, pero sollozaba. Sam me habia comentado sobre los sueños. Pero ella parecía tener una pesadilla, pues se veían correr sus lágrimas y estaba temblando. Podía sentir el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No estoy seguro cuanto daño habrá sufrido por culpa del Sector 7. Pero no puedo dejarla así, esta sufriendo. Me acerque hacia donde dormía y la tome sin que se despertara. La acerque hacia mi con cuidado y me recosté en mi propia cama. La coloque en mi pecho. Tal vez si siente mi chispa cerca y se siente protegida su ritmo cardiaco disminuye y deje de llorar. Y así comencé a sentir como se calmaba. Estaba dejando de temblar y sollozar. Su corazón ya no latía tan rápido. Entonces pude desconectar de nuevo mis ópticos para descansar. Y allí fue cuando la sentí. Se habia movido un poco, y sus brazos ahora abrazaban una de mis placas de la armadura de mi pecho. Allí me di cuenta de que ella era especial para mi._

'_Prime!'_ un mensaje por el com link despertó a Optimus de su recarga _'Te necesitamos en la sala de mandos'_ le comunico Prowl.

Cuando llego a la sala, todos estaban viendo a la pantalla principal, allí estaba una extraña femme.

"Exigió solo hablar contigo" le reporto Ironhide.

"Eres Optimus Prime?" pregunto la femme desde la pantalla.

"Si, soy Optimus Prime, cual es tu denominación?"

La femme sonrió "Aun no diré mi nombre, pero si que soy una amiga"

"Imposible, eres una Decepticon" declaro Bumblebee señalado la insignia en el pecho.

"No por voluntad propia te lo aseguro" respondió ella.

"Cual es el motivo de tu comunicación" pregunto el líder.

"Informar del estado de Ariel." Todos escuchaban atentamente. "El Decepticon llamado Soundwave manipulo la mente de la chica y la hizo crear a varios de nosotros. Pero no todos somos como ellos, mi amigo y yo no fuimos creados con el propósito de hacer el mal. Creemos que fuimos creados inconscientemente por Ariel para ayudarla a escapar. Pero ella esta demasiado débil, y cada minuto que pasa su vida se va apagando. Por eso tenemos un plan de estabilizarla, luego…" la femme se interrumpió y en la pantalla se vio como volteo de repente. "Debo irme, pronto me comunicare con ustedes"

"Espera! Como podemos confiar en ti?" la cuestiono Ironhide.

"No creo que tengan otra opción, o si?" declaro ella.

"Una cosa mas" comenzó a decir Optimus "Cual es el estado de Jazz?"

"Esta en línea, por ahora" dijo la femme "Pero no te preocupes, los protegeremos. Ah lo olvidaba, con el poder de Ariel Soundwave trajo de vuelta a uno que se llama Megatron y a otros mas." Todos en la sala estaban inquietos, el oficial de comunicaciones habia traicionado a Starscream y habia traído de vuelta a Megatron. "Fue un honor conocerte Optimus Prime" y la pantalla quedo en negro. Todos estaban en completo silencio.

* * *

"Vamos, el camino esta despejado" dos mechs se escabullían en los pasillos de la base Decepticon.

"Hay que apresurarnos, su pulso esta cayendo cada vez mas"

"Allí es" el mech señalo hacia una puerta enorme al final del pasillo "Allí es donde lo tienen. En este momento no debe tener guardia."

Jazz se sentía inútil. No pudo evitar que se llevaran a Ariel, y no sabia si aun estaba viva. Le habia fallado completamente. De pronto vio que entraban un mech y una femme a donde el estaba. El mech tenia en una de sus manos el cuerpo de Ariel, la tenia cerca de su pecho para mantenerla caliente.

"Ariel? Que le hicieron!" exclamo Jazz desde su celda. Se habia levantado, pero sus heridas dolían demasiado y cayo de rodillas.

"Calma, nosotros no le hicimos nada" comenzó a decir el mech acercándose a Jazz. "Se sobrepasaron al usar su poder y ahora esta muriendo." El mech abrió la celda y le entrego a la chica "Aun no te puedo dejar en libertad, pero necesito que la ayudes."

Jazz estaba confundido, este mech no era un Decepticon? "Por que nos ayudas?"

"Por que ella es mi vida, y jure siempre protegerla" le dijo sonriendo.

"Deprisa" informo la femme.

"Como puedo ayudarla? No soy medico" pregunto Jazz.

"Ariel se esta dejando morir. No tiene esperanza alguna por lo que esta sucediendo. Debes darle fuerzas." Comenzó a decir el mech "Debe sentir que no esta sola y que alguien que la quiere esta cuidando de ella"

Jazz seguía sin entender, pero debía hacer algo o si no podría perderla. Se recostó en la pared del fondo de su celda. Luego abrió las placas de su armadura del pecho dejando ver la cámara donde se encontraba su chispa. Con cuidado la coloco lo más cerca posible a su chispa. Debía darle sus fuerzas y dejar que sintiera que el estaba cerca de ella. Tenia que hacerle saber a Ariel que todo iba a salir bien, que iban a ser rescatados, que todos la extrañaban.

'_Aquí estoy Ariel' pensaba con todas sus fuerzas 'No nos dejes'_

No hubo respuesta.

_'Vamos, tienes que permanecer con nosotros'_

Aun sin respuesta.

_'Todos te necesitamos. Especialmente Optimus'_

_'…Jazz?…'_

_'Si, soy yo'_

_'Jazz… todo ha empeorado… por mi culpa'_

'_No te preocupes por eso, lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos'_ trataba de reconfortarla. _'Lucharemos juntos'_

_'En verdad crees que podremos vencerlos?'_

_'Si, estoy seguro'_

El ritmo cardiaco de Ariel se comenzaba a normalizar, y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. Se la veía pálida y cansada. Pero estaba viva. Jazz la tomo de nuevo y la acerco a su rostro.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta" le sonrió

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, muchas gracias Jazz"

"Debes agradecérselos a ellos 2, fueron los que te trajeron aquí y los que me dijeron como ayudarte."

Ariel volteo para ver a los otros dos y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mech. Luego le sonrió. "Es bueno volver a verte" le dijo, con la voz temblorosa "Creí que te habia perdido para siempre" comenzaba a sollozar.

"Lo conoces?" le pregunto Jazz viendo al mech.

"Si, aunque ahora es mucho mas alto. Gracias por protegerme siempre" le dijo al mech.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote, lo prometí recuerdas?"

"Mac?" pregunto Jazz.

"Ese era mi antiguo nombre, ahora soy WindBlaster" comenzó a decir "Y ella es NightGlider"

"Lamento arruinar su conversación, pero debemos irnos" apresuro la femme.

"Debes venir con nosotros" WindBlaster tomo a Ariel "Debes quedarte donde te dejo Soundwave, o sospecharan de nosotros"

"Esta bien" respondió ella.

"Cuídala por favor" le dijo Jazz al otro mech.

"Siempre" sonrió WindBlaster y los tres desaparecieron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Una Nueva Familia**

**Capitulo 11: El Ejército de Megatron.**

'No debes temer…'

Todo estaba a oscuras… y el frío…

'No temas…'

Aquel frio imperdonable…

'Todo saldrá bien…'

Aquella voz femenina le seguía hablando en sueños a Ariel. Siempre aparecía en medio de sus pesadillas, cuando todo se volvía negro y la soledad la consumía. Siempre aparecía aquel rayo de esperanza en sus sueños. Era calido como el sol de verano. Ah… el sol, como deseaba ver el sol otra vez.

Pero de nuevo estaba allí la oscuridad. ¿Por qué? Ya tenía bastante con lo que le estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué no la deja tranquila esta oscuridad infinita?

Allí estaba de nuevo… Su rayo de sol y esperanza llamándola.

'No temas mi pequeña, no debes tener miedo otra vez'

'Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo esta tan mal…'

'Yo estoy aquí, siempre a tu lado y dentro de ti' la oscuridad se habia desaparecido y en su lugar habia una hermosa pradera con mucho pasto y diferentes flores silvestres, y la calida brisa de verano. Ariel se sentía bien, aquel paisaje borraba de su mente toda angustia y desesperación. Estaba parada en una pequeña loma, miro hacia el cielo azul y se acostó en el pasto para ver las nubes pasar. Eran tan hermosas…

'No te pierdas…' dijo de nuevo aquella voz femenina.

'Pero es tan hermoso este lugar' Ariel quería dormir. Aquel lugar era mágico y pacifico, casi encantado.

'No te pierdas Ariel…'

'Como sabes mi nombre?' la chica quería saber quien era esa mujer que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

Era pálida y alta, con cabellos claros que llegaban hasta el suelo y unos extraños ojos azules. La miraba sonriendo.

'Yo lo se todo, mi pequeña. No debes perder quien eres, ni olvidar a aquellos que luchan por ti. Ellos no descansaran hasta encontrarte.'

'No quiero que ellos sufran por mi.'

'Todo saldrá bien…' y la extraña mujer se estaba desvaneciendo al igual que aquel lugar. 'Espera! No me dejes sola!'

'Nunca estas sola, yo siempre estaré contigo' y todo desapareció. Y de nuevo se encontró en la base Decepticon. Sola en la habitación de Soundwave.

Ariel estaba segura que habían pasado varios días desde su captura, pero no estaba segura de cuantos exactamente. No habia visto la luz del sol desde hacia tiempo ya. Todo se repetía. De nuevo era una prisionera. Solo que ahora no estaba sola. Su nueva familia la estaba buscando, estaba segura. Ellos jamás la abandonarían.

Estaba también preocupada por Jazz. Ni Windblaster ni Moondust la habían visitado para informarle sobre el. Si esos Decepticons le hacían algo mas a Jazz, entonces verían de lo que es capaz…

Soundwave se habia ido desde hacia mucho rato ya. La habia dejado con Ravage y Rumble. Los 2 pequeños mechs la vigilaban arduamente. No quitaban ni un óptico sobre ella.

Hacia un par de días que el mech hacia lo mismo. Se iba por varias horas y la dejaba con aquellos mechs. Tenia una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos no por ahora.

Unas 3 horas mas tarde Soundwave regreso. Como siempre el mech no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción en su rostro. Sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a Ariel y la sujeto con su enorme mano. La llevaba hacia uno de los hangares de la base.

Cuando entraron todo estaba a oscuras y solo se veían varios pares de ópticos rojos. A sus espaldas escucho pasos y la luz se encendió. Allí estaba Megatron y todos los demás Cons. El líder tenía una sonrisa espantosa. Estaba demasiado feliz, y eso le preocupaba a la chica. Entonces fue cuando se do cuenta…

Detrás de Megatron habían innumerables maquinas. Eran cientos y cientos de autos y jets, helicópteros y motocicletas… Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver el final del hangar lleno de maquinas. Entonces eso era lo que planeaba Megatron… Quería tener el mas grande y poderoso ejercito que la tierra haya visto. Y pronto lo tendría…

"No nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, mi pequeña joya. Yo soy Megatron, el Único y verdadero Líder de los Decepticons. Y este será mi ejercito" dijo señalando hacia las maquinas aun sin vida.

"No te ayudare" esta vez no se dejaría vencer por Soundwave de nuevo.

"En serio?" dijo riendo Megatron "Tráiganlos!" Entonces Skywarp y Thundercraker entraban con Windblaster y Moondust atados.

Ariel no se esperaba eso. Los habían descubierto!

"Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus pequeños espías?" Megatron se acerco a Windblaster y lo tomo del rostro. "Son tan insignificantes" y lo golpeo en la cara. El mech cayó de rodillas a causa del dolor intenso en su cabeza.

Ariel no sabia que hacer. Estaba asustada.

"Ahora, usaras el poder de la Chispa y le darás vida a mi ejercito" le ordeno Megatron.

"No lo haré" estaba determinada, no iba a crearle el ejercito aunque muriera.

"Muy bien" Megatron ordeno a Skywarp que levantara de nuevo a Windblaster. Entonces ante Ariel Megatron comenzó a arrancar piezas de la armadura del mech. Podían escucharse en toda la base los gritos de dolor de Windblaster mientras su pecho estaba siendo abierto. Piezas de la armadura, cables, tubos y circuitos eran arrancados. El mech estaba cubierto en energon.

Megatron estaba torturando al mech frente a los ojos de la chica. Ella no sabia que hacer, el Con no se detenía, seguía despedazando a Windblaster y sus gritos de dolor retumbaban en la base. Hasta que Megatron llego hasta la cámara de la chispa. Ariel podía sentir las débiles pulsaciones del Autobot, sabía que un ligero golpe allí podía matarlo. Pero Megatron no estaba satisfecho. Quería escucharlo sufrir y agonizar de dolor y con su mano tomo la cámara de la chispa de Windblaster y comenzó a aplastarla. El mech cayó al piso con la mano de Megatron aun en su pecho y sus llantos de dolor se intensificaron. Moondust trataba de zafarse de Thundercraker pero este la tenía bien sujeta.

"Déjalo ir, cobarde!" gritaba la femme "Suéltalo!"

Ariel ya no lo aguantaba mas, estaban matando a su mejor amigo una vez mas! "YA BASTA!... por favor!... basta!" respondió entre llantos. "Déjalo, haré lo que me pidas"

"No… lo … hagas…" dijo el mech agonizante en el suelo.

"No puedo verte morir de nuevo… perdóname" Avergonzada la chica solo observaba el suelo.

"Dale vida a mi ejercito" dijo Megatron quitándosela de la mano a Soundwave.

Ariel ya no podía hacer nada. Debía obedecer as órdenes de Megatron. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrar todo su poder. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brillar. Sus cabellos, sus ojos y las marcas de su cuerpo resplandecían. Y como un rayo todo se ilumino; y tan rápido como empezó acabo.

Optimus…

Ariel cayo de la mano de Megatron, agotada, nunca habia usado tanto su poder, pero estaba conciente.

La risa de Megatron se perdía entre el ruido de cientos de transformaciones. Al fin el Líder Decepticon tenía el ejército más poderoso jamás creado. Ya nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Sin ser notada Ariel se acerco al cuerpo de Windblaster. Paso su mano por la enorme herida en su pecho.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo…" le susurro la chica al mech. "Comprendo todo el poder dentro de mi." Cerró sus ojos y busco de nuevo dentro de ella el poder ilimitado de la Chispa Suprema.

"No te preocupes por mi… Estaré bien. No uses todo tu poder"

Ariel le sonrió "No me pasara nada. Ella cuida de mi." El pecho del mech comenzó a regenerarse. "Quédate allí, y no te preocupes por mi."

El ejercito Decepticon estaba frente a Ariel. Cientos de mechs esperaban las órdenes de su líder. La risa de Megatron aun retumbaba en los rincones de la base…


	12. Chapter 12

Una Nueva Familia

Capitulo 12: La Batalla Final

'Optimus…'

La podía sentir… El líder Autobot pudo sentir a la chica y el enorme poder que llevaba dentro. Estaba usando la energía de nuevo. Pero era demasiada.

Todos los Autobots estaban en el control de mando. Todos habían sentido el poder de la Chispa Suprema y temían lo peor. Optimus se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los demás.

"Megatron ha creado su ejercito, puedo sentirlo. Nos espera una gran batalla. Nuestra prioridad es recuperar a Ariel y a nuestros camaradas Autobots."

"Optimus, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no podremos contra ellos." Comenzó a decir Ratchet. "No podremos contra un ejercito"

Pero antes que Optimus pudiera responder, la pantalla principal recibió una comunicación. Era la femme que se habia comunicado antes. Pero su rostro estaba todo golpeado. Estaba siendo sujetada por el cuello por el mismo Megatron.

"Megatron" El líder autobot fijo la mirada en la pantalla.

"Prime!" dijo el líder Con lanzando de la vista a la femme herida.

"Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tus pequeños espías?" comenzó a reír. "Tu pequeña mascota ha sido de mucha ayuda. Creo el mas grandioso ejercito que haya existido" la cámara giro y mostró el lugar donde se encontraban. Eran las ruinas de una antigua fábrica. Pero lo que vieron los Autobots en ella los dejo paralizados. Cientos y cientos de mechs, nuevos Decepticons creados de las maquinas de la tierra.

"Magnifico, no lo crees?. Te estaré esperando a ti y a tus patéticos Autobots" Y la pantalla quedo en blanco.

Optimus sabía que serian muchos más que todos los Autobots, pero no se imaginaba a tantos Decepticons… Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo como ahora. Si se enfrentaban a ellos no tendrían oportunidad alguna. Pero aun así debían ir. No importaba si ese era el fin, como Autobots y defensores de la paz debían hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detenerlos e impedir la dominación de la Tierra y el universo.

"Debemos ir" comento Ironhide "No podemos dejar que Megatron destruya este planeta."

"Es cierto" dijeron varios a la vez.

Todos sabían lo que esto significaba. La batalla mas grande en la que tal vez hayan estado. Eran tal vez 50 o 60 decepticons por cada uno de ellos. Era una batalla perdida, quizás ninguno iba a volver. Pero cada uno de ellos sabia que debían dar todo de si.

"Entonces, que esperamos?" dijo Sunstreaker.

'Estaremos bien?'

…Escucha…

'Saldremos de esto?'

…Observa…

'Tengo miedo…'

…Siente…

Allí esta… Siéntelo dentro de ti…

La mente de Ariel divagaba. Ya no estaba conciente de lo que hacia. Era demasiado poder… simplemente demasiado…

Megatron y su ejército esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Optimus y los Autobots. Sabia que Optimus no tardaría en llegar, el líder Autobot era demasiado sentimental… débil…predecible… sucumbe ante los débiles… que perdida de tiempo… Pero Megatron era feliz… al fin, al fin podría acabar con esos patéticos Autobots y su pobre causa.

A lo largo podía distinguirse una caravana de autos. Pero esta no era una caravana cualquiera. Vehículos de todo tipo iban en ella. La luz del sol se reflejaba en la brillante pintura de sus carrocerías. Pero algo les hacia opacar la belleza, algo que los hacia ver como si estuvieran en una marcha fúnebre.

A pesar de que los Autobots sabían que tal vez irían a su fin no se detuvieron ni titubearon en ningún momento. Como auténticos guerreros marcharon hacia su destino.

No lejos de allí, les aguardaba el final.

Windblaster observaba. Moondust Observaba. Todos observaban. Los Autobots habían llegado al fin. Entraron a las inmediaciones de la fábrica y se transformaron todos al mismo tiempo. Estaban a unos pocos metros de Megatron. El Decepticon tenia a Ariel, pero… era extraño, la chica estaba sentada en su hombro izquierdo. Su piel parecía translucida, sus ojos ya no eran de aquel azul cielo, sino de blanco pálido, y sus cabellos se movían como si bailaran con la brisa, pero no habia nada de viento aquel día.

"Entrégame a Ariel Megatron!"Exclamo Optimus. Pero Megatron solo se rió en su cara. Hizo una señal con la mano y detrás de el aparecieron a la vista de los Autobots, aproximadamente unos 800 Cons, soldados nuevos creados en la tierra. Pero los Autobots no se inmutaron, seguían allí, desafiantes como verdaderos soldados.

En ese momento un grupo de Decepticons se acercaron a Megatron. Traían los 3 prisioneros. Jazz, Moondust y Windblaster estaban heridos pero sus vidas no corrían peligro, al menos por ahora. Megatron los observo y luego se dirigió a Optimus.

"Aquí tienes a tus soldados Prime. Veamos si todos ustedes podrán vencerme" Y dio la orden para liberarlos. Pero al liberarlos los Cons empujaron a los prisioneros y estos cayeron al suelo. Los gemelos se acercaron a ellos y los ayudaron a levantarse, luego se incorporaron a los demás autobots.

"Esto no acabara hasta que todos estemos muertos, Megatron?" la mirada que tenia Optimus era poderosa, infundía respeto hasta al mismo Megatron. "Pues eso no ocurrirá!" El líder miro a Prowl quien estaba a su lado y este dio una señal a los demás Autobots detrás de el. Lo que Megatron no sabia era que tenían un plan, y ese plan involucraba a Wheeljack…

Los Autobots abrieron camino entre ellos y de allí surgieron Wheeljack y su cañón.

"Espero que esto funcione Wheeljack" le murmuro Ratchet.

No te preocupes, funcionara!" respondió alegremente.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" Ratchet estaba acostumbrado a tener al científico en el med bay siempre que probaba uno de sus nuevos inventos.

"No lo diré de nuevo Megatron, entrégame a Ariel!" exclamo el Autobot.

Pero lo único que obtuvo el líder en respuesta fueron a todos los Cons tomando sus armas y preparándose para la batalla.

"Como quieras" y Optimus se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Wheeljack y su temible cañón.

Jazz se acerco a Prowl. "Están seguros de que ese aparato funciona?"

"No lo sabemos. Es un viejo invento que tenia el en su laboratorio pero que nunca lo probo"

"Y que es lo que hace exactamente?" pregunto Jazz preocupado.

"Bueno, se supone que crea un impulso electromagnético y desactiva los procesadores de quienes se topen en su camino." Respondió Prowl serio como siempre.

Wheeljack se puso al frente de los Autobots dispuesto a disparar, pero antes que apretara el gatillo los Decepticons corrieron todos hacia ellos. Habia comenzado la batalla.

"De prisa Wheeljack!" exclamo Optimus. Pero era demasiado tarde, el científico fue alcanzado por Skywarp, El seeker se habia teletransportado hacia donde estaba el y trababa de quitarle el arma. Pero Optimus fue a su alcance y con un solo golpe tumbo al seeker al suelo. "Ahora!" le grito al científico.

Wheeljack disparo enseguida su arma, y de ella salio una onda que voló por encima de aproximadamente 50 Cons. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a echar chispas y como muñecos caían sin vida al suelo.

"Por Primus! En verdad funciono!" dijo feliz el científico.

"Que? No sabias si iba a funcionar?" exclamo Ratchet detrás de el, pero Wheeljack solo sonrió en respuesta.

Los Decepticons habían sufrido una gran baja solo con el arma del Autobot. Pero estos siguieron adelante. El choque entre los 2 bandos fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Wheeljack trato de activar de nuevo su arma para disparar pero fue alcanzado por 5 decepticons que corriendo hacia el. Todo era un caos. Todos luchando. Realmente eran demasiados. Megatron veía la batalla de cerca pero si entrar a ella. Era el momento mas feliz de su vida, iba a ganar, estaba seguro. Los Autobots estaban acabados. Ariel solo observaba, sentada en su hombro con los ojos blancos, iluminando su rostro. Sin moverse observaba la masacre de los autobots.

Los gemelos luchaban de espalda a espalda contra un grupo de 20 decepticons. Estaban rodeados. Ambos disparaban contra ellos, un par de Cons cayeron al suelo heridos, pero los demás se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin importar que los hirieran, se abalanzaron como buitres sobre un cadáver. Unos minutos después solo quedaron sus cuerpos mallugados y torcidos, un charco de energon y allí quedaron sus cuerpos sin vida, sus chispas habían sido extinguidas.

Al lado de ellos Prowl también era atacado por un grupo de decepticons, pero al igual que los gemelos el especialista en tácticas habia sido derrotado. Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo.

"Prowl!" Ratchet salio al encuentro de el, ya habia visto la muerte de los gemelos y debía ayudar rápidamente a Prowl.

Pero cuando se arrodillo al lado de su compañero para auxiliarlo sintió un dolor inmenso en la espalda y el pecho, cuando bajo la mirada vio que tenia un agujero en su pecho que se podía ver a través de el. El medico cayo sin vida al lado de Prowl.

A unos pocos metros de allí Ironhide, Wheeljack y casi todos los demás yacían sin vida, los decepticons no tenían piedad y uno a uno los Autobots caían muertos. Solo quedaban en pie Optimus, Jazz y WindBlaster. El líder Autobot aun desafiante ante Megatron, no podía rendirse.

"Estas acabado Prime!" Megatron se acerco a el y lo golpeo en el rostro. El Autobot cayó al suelo. Estaba herido y aturdido, pero de nuevo se coloco en pie.

"Sabes que no me rendiré Megatron" y con un movimiento rápido trato de quitarle a la chica, pero Megatron se aparto justo a tiempo. Con todas sus fuerzas asestó un golpe directo al pecho de Optimus, su mano traspaso su cuerpo hasta llegar a la caja de su chispa. La tomo entre sus garras y tiro de ella. Optimus de nuevo cayó al suelo. Megatron tenía en su mano la chispa del líder. Los ópticos del autobot se desvanecieron poco a poco y su cuerpo dejo de funcionar. Habia quedado allí sin vida arrodillado Optimus Prime líder de los Autobots.

"Optimus!" Jazz salio en su ayuda, pero cientos de decepticons dispararon contra el y Windblaster. Ya no quedaba ningún autobot con vida. La guerra habia acabado y los Decepticons habían ganado.


	13. Chapter 13

Una Nueva Familia

Capitulo Final: Un nuevo amanecer

Todo estaba en silencio. No habían nubes en el cielo y el viento no soplaba. El sol estaba ocultándose y su vaga luz entre las montañas iluminaba los trozos de metal de aquel lugar. El día estaba muerto. No se oían las aves, ni los insectos. El día habia muerto y la noche estaba de luto.

Todo habia terminado rápido. Los Autobots estaban ahora muertos y nada detendría a los Decepticons en su conquista del universo. Megatron estaba extasiado. Solo sonreía. Al fin, habia logrado al fin lo que habia deseado por tanto tiempo. Su sed de conquista y poder era inmensa. Estaba sumergido en sus sueños de gloria, mundos bajo su dominio, la tierra destruida. Odiaba a esos orgánicos. Y Cibertron, su planeta seria su tesoro más grande, su joya. Controlando todo a su alrededor.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde la muerte de Optimus. Los decepticons ahora parecían carroñeros. Estaban encima de los restos de los Autobots tomando y sacando todas sus partes útiles, sistemas y armas. Parecían buitres sobre un animal muerto. Un grupo de los nuevos creados se acerco al cuerpo de Optimus y estaban a punto de tomar sus armas cuando uno de ellos cayó muerto por un disparo de láser que habia atravesado su cabeza.

Megatron estaba frente a ellos y habia disparado contra sus creaciones. "Lo tocan de nuevo y yo mismo los matare a todos" Megatron y Optimus no siempre habían sido enemigos, y aunque estaban en bandos diferentes, luchando por distintos ideales se respetaban mutuamente. El decepticons admiraba el empeño y la valentía que su oponente siempre demostró, y como un verdadero guerrero su cuerpo debía quedar intacto y no debía ser profanado por ninguno. Megatron habia ganado, pero Optimus demostró su coraje y valor al enfrentarse al ejercito sabiendo que no ganaría, y Megatron lo respetaba por eso.

El líder contemplo lo que habia logrado. Ya el sol se habia escondido y una noche sin luna acompañaba el lugar de la batalla. Lo único que podía verse en aquella penumbra eran los ópticos rojos de los Decepticons y los brillantes ojos blancos de Ariel, quien aun estaba en el hombro de Megatron. La chica aun parecía estar perdida, sus ojos de un blanco brillante y sus cabellos moviéndose por si solos. Pero el decepticon no se habia percatado de que los cabellos de la chica iban tornándose blancos. Poco a poco fue tomando un brillo intenso a su alrededor. Megatron vio los cambios que le ocurrían a la chica y no lo entendía. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ariel comenzó a flotar en el aire, sus ojos brillaban y todo su cuerpo iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Su pequeño cuerpo se acerco al rostro del Líder Decepticon.

"Hijo mio…" comenzó a decir como con miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo. "Todos estamos llorando. Porque?"

Megatron no sabia de lo que estaba hablando. "Quien eres tu?"

"Tu eres yo, el soy yo" señalando a Optimus. "Tu eres nuestro hermano, nuestro padre, nuestro hijo." Megatron no podía entender lo que decía la chica.

"Si nos entiendes… lo sabes muy dentro de ti." Respondieron las miles de voces que salían de la chica "Todos somos uno."

"Tu solo tienes parte de la energía de la Chispa!" el decepticon parecía preocupado. "La Chispa fue destruida!"

"Nunca seremos destruidos, nos trasformamos, cambiamos y crecemos. Nunca nos extinguiremos." La chica se acerco más al rostro de Megatron. "Nuestros corazones lloran. Porque? Tus hermanos han muerto. Aquellos que buscaban la paz y la libertad han muerto en tus manos." Ahora la chica lloraba, sus lágrimas eran como gotas de cristal que brillaban. Megatron no sabía que decir ni que hacer. La chica extendió sus brazos y toco el rostro de Megatron. "Te amamos, eres nuestro hermano, al igual que ellos, pero has actuado mal y has masacrado sin piedad. No permitiremos que esto continúe. Todo volverá a ser como antes" La chica se alejo de Megatron y dirigió su mirada al ejército creado en la tierra. Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad que antes. Cada nuevo decepticon fue cayendo al suelo sin vida y de su cuerpo salía una estela de luz azul que entraba dentro del cuerpo de la chica. Uno a uno fueron cayendo sin vida y sus chispas regresando a su creador. Y solo quedaron allí los decepticons que venían de Cibertron. Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp y los demás observaban perplejos como habían caído sus camaradas. Luego la chica regreso a Megatron.

"Esta será tu ultima oportunidad, debes acabar esto bien, no podemos seguir peleando unos contra otros" las miles de voces que hablaban del cuerpo de Ariel se escuchaban cada vez mas decididas. "Estaremos siempre vigilantes, siempre observando"

El líder estaba perplejo, su ejercito habia desaparecido tan rápido como habia sido creado. Estaba furioso. Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo le quedaba irse de aquel lugar. Era imposible enfrentarse contra el poder de la Chispa.

"Megatron…" Barricade se habia acercado a el.

"Nos iremos de aquí" respondió el mech.

"Pero hemos ganado, aunque no tengamos el ejercito los autobots están muertos" exclamo Skywarp.

"Dije que nos iremos!" y sin mas que decir Megatron y sus decepticons salieron de aquel lugar. El líder sabia que ese no iba a ser el fin de la guerra. No se habia dado cuenta que por haber usado demasiado el poder de la Chispa habia despertado su poder mas temible, su corazón. Pocos sabían que la Chispa Suprema era una entidad, un ser viviente, tenia alma y corazón, mente y sentimientos. Lo habia aprendido del mismo Optimus. Cuando eran compañeros el autobot solía contarle historias sobre la Chispa, pero Megatron nunca las creyó, hasta ese día.

Todo ahora estaba calmo, los decepticons se habían ido y ahora solo quedaban los cuerpos sin vida de los autobots. Ariel aun poseída por el poder de la Chispa se acerco caminando hacia sus amados compañeros. El primer cuerpo con quien se topo era el de Ratchet. Su cuerpo estaba allí tirado en el suelo, al lado del de Prowl, tenia una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Ella se acerco y coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de el. Comenzó a brillar. Por todo el cuerpo del medico se podían ver pequeñas chispas azules y blancas. Luego todo se apago. El cuerpo que antes estaba inmóvil ahora habia comenzado a moverse, sus ópticos poco a poco tomaron aquel azul brillante y Ratchet estaba de nuevo con vida.

"Pero que…?" el medico estaba ahora sentado con una mano en la cabeza sin poder entender bien lo que habia pasado. Recordaba haber visto a Prowl caer y luego sintió un dolor en el pecho, luego todo era negro.

"Todo estará bien" le sonrió la chica al medico. Luego se acerco a Prowl e igualmente lo trajo de nuevo a la vida. Poco a poco La Chispa fue devolviéndoles la vida a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a MoonDust y a WindBlaster, los nuevos Autobots. Pero algo no andaba bien. Cada vez que la chica traía a uno de ellos devuelta el cuerpo de Ariel se iba debilitando. Era más difícil caminar y ver. Era demasiado para el cuerpo de la chica. No aguantaría mucho tiempo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo su poder.

"Ariel…" WindBlaster se acerco a ella cuando habia terminado de revivir a los gemelos.

"Mi precioso Mac" le sonreía, pero esta vez no respondían las miles de voces, esta vez era Ariel. "Has sido mi mejor amigo, mi ángel guardián. Eres todo para mi" el mech sabia lo que iba a pasar y su rostro se lleno de tristeza. "Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi. Siempre estaré a tu lado." Pero el no dijo nada mas.

La chica tenia devuelta sus cabellos negros como azabache y los ojos azul cielo. Pero ya no podía ver. Sus ojos ahora solo veían oscuridad. Permaneció arrodillada unos minutos para descansar. Solo faltaba traer a Optimus. Su Optimus… habia sido el quien mas le enseño, quien mas la acompaño y quien mas la amo de entre los Autobots. Su guardián, su protector, su maestro… su padre. Al igual que Mac y Jazz, Optimus era todo para ella. Eran su mundo.

Todos estaban callados. Todos esperaban. Sabían que era la ultima vez que verían a la chica. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado deteriorado, no se volvería a recuperar. Ella estaba allí arrodillada, Windblaster estaba a su lado. Tenia mucho sueño, pero aun no debía dormir, aun le faltaba hacer algo mas. Trato de levantarse pero sis piernas no tenían fuerzas ya y cayo al suelo. WindBlaster la tomo en sus manos, la chica comenzó a toser, le costaba respirar.

"Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Jazz que ahora estaba a su lado. Pero ella no podía responder, seguía tosiendo. Llevo su mano a la boca y vomito sangre.

"Estoy…bien"

"No puedes seguir en esto Ariel, por favor" Jazz acerco su rostro hacia donde estaba. "No quiero perderte…"

Ariel acerco sus manos, le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "No me perderás. Llévame a Optimus Mac." Cuando retiro sus manos del rostro del autobot habia dejado sangre en el.

WindBlaster se acerco a Optimus, quien todavía seguía arrodillado y sin vida. Acerco a Ariel. Paso las manos por su rostro. Solo sentía el metal frió. Agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se estaba despidiendo.

"Perdóname… lamento todo esto. Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por tanto… Solo quería una familia, un lugar donde sentirme bienvenida. Tú me brindaste eso, todos ustedes me brindaron un hogar. Me hicieron parte de sus vidas. Ustedes fueron mi familia, mi única familia…" levanto el rostro y aun con lagrimas en los ojos beso la frente de Optimus. Un resplandor cubrió a ambos y el cuerpo de Ariel cayo sin vida en las manos de WindBlaster. Poco a poco los ópticos de Optimus fueron brillando y el líder Autobot estaba de nuevo con vida. Lo que vieron sus ópticos le helo el energon de su cuerpo. WindBlaster estaba arrodillado frente a el con lagrimas en rostro, tenia a la chica sin vida en sus manos con el vestido cubierto en sangre. Optimus la tomo en sus manos y la acerco a su pecho. Su chispa estaba destruida. La habia perdido para siempre.

La mañana siguiente fue silenciosa. Todos en la base guardaban silencio. Todos sabían que ahora los decepticons no atacarían en un buen tiempo. No sin refuerzos. Ese día nadie hacia nada. Todos esperaban. En la tarde le darían sepelio a Ariel cerca de la base, bajo el árbol donde siempre se sentaba a observar las estrellas. Era su lugar favorito. Todas las noches salía a observar el universo. Allí solía conversar con Optimus. Ahora seria su lugar de descanso.

Ratchet estaba en el med bay. Estaba limpiando el cuerpo de Ariel. Delicadamente quitaba la sangre seca de su cuerpo con una esponja. Como medico habia visto muchas muertes, de sus compañeros y otros seres vivos del universo, pero hacia tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan grande por la perdida de alguien. Era como perder a uno de sus compañeros Autobots, y dolía mas porque ella aun tenia mucho por vivir. Era solo una joven. Le falto mucho por ver y conocer.

Ratchet la habia vestido con un hermoso vestido blanco que le habia traído Mikaela. El medico se habia sentado frente a la camilla donde descansaba el cuerpo. La observaba. Habia algo que lo aquietaba. Fuera del Med Bay estaban Jazz y WindBlaster esperando, ellos querían ser los que llevaran su cuerpo al lugar de descanso. Pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos. Una brillante luz salio por las pequeñas ventanillas de las puertas del med bay.

Optimus estaba sentado en donde descansaría el cuerpo de Ariel. Observaba el paisaje. Era un día perfecto, el cielo era azul y hacia una brisa calida. El mech no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ni a ella ni a…

Siempre miraba al cielo buscándolas. Sus 2 preciadas estrellas. Pero siempre regresaba sin encontrarlas. De pronto el mech sintió algo en su chispa, llevo su mano al pecho y sonrió.

"Aun estas buscándolas?" Ariel estaba allí parada a su lado con el vestido blanco ondeando con el viento sonriéndole al mech.

"Siempre las estaré buscando" respondió el. "Pensé que no volvería a verte"

"Bueno la Chispa me concedió otra vida para estar con ustedes. Tengo algunas cosas mas que hacer" y sonriendo le dijo "Aun no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente" y ambos se quedaron observando el movimiento de las nubes.

"Y no te preocupes. Ellas llegaran pronto. Puedo sentirlas"

Ambos se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro contemplando aquel cielo azul perfecto, lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Padre e hija. Ese fue un día perfecto.


End file.
